


We Could Light Up the World for Just One Day

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [29]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran needs to talk to Jojen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Been Waiting for a Day Like This to Come

“It's not going to go away until you talk about it.” Arya sat crossed legged on the edge of Bran’s bed. Bran sat up on his elbows, shooting her a look of confusion.

“We've talked about it.” Bran shook his head. “It's all you ever want to talk about.”

Arya burst out laughing. “I didn't mean me! You need to talk to Jojen.”

“Jojen?” Bran giggled. “Why would I talk to Jojen about this. That doesn't sound like a fun conversation.”

“Maybe not.” Arya picked at the wool blanket on Bran’s bed. “But you still need to have it.”

“No, I don't think so.” Bran leaned back, sliding the tiles across the screen of his phone. “Things are fine.”

“Oh, are they?” Arya cocked her brow. “When was the last time you and Jojen’s conversation was longer than a hi and awkward silence?”

Bran lowered his phone and glared at his sister. “Excuse me, Horseface, I don't remember it being any of your business.”

“Fine.” Arya kicked her brother lightly. “But you're going to regret not talking about it when your friendship with Jojen falls apart.”

“It's not going to.” Bran argued. “I just need to give it time to completely blow over so he'll forget it ever happened.”

“Okaaaaay, Bran.” Arya rolled off the bed. “Good luck with that. I doubt Jojen is ever going to forget that his best friend lap into his lap on the bus and then kissed him.”

Bran threw a small pillow at his sister as she left his room. Leaning back against the pillows, Bran had to wonder if Arya had a point. He  _ had  _ kissed Jojen on the bus just a few weeks ago, and things had been expectedly awkward. Bran didn't want to talk about it, he wanted to forget it even happened. But he couldn't.

 

_ The bus jerked unexpectedly and Bran tumbled backwards. Arms seemed to appear out of nowhere and tugged him close. Bran felt himself land and looked around to find Jojen holding him.  _

 

_ “Sorry!” Bran blushed deeply. He squirmed and Jojen chuckled.  _

 

_ “It's okay, I'm the one who grabbed you.” Jojen laughed. “Didn't want you to fall and hurt yourself now.”  _

 

_ Bran smiled and his eyes drifted down to Jojen’s lips. They were pink and full, and Bran’s stomach jumped at the sight of them. The urge to kiss somebody had never been so strong.  _

 

_ Bran inhaled deeply then grabbed Jojen’s face, bringing their lips together and-  _

“Get it out of your head, Stark.” Bran sat up, tossing his phone aside. He tried his hardest not to think about it but sometimes he almost feel the pressure of Jojen’s lips against his own. It had been a nice feeling, one he wouldn't mind feeling it again.

Kicking his feet and rolling off the bed, Bran stood and moved to throw open his window. Climbing down his sloped roof, Bran kept his eyes on the prize. Jojen’s room faced directly into Bran’s own and it had been quite a joy to both boys when they were young. They even had a method of communication that included flashing flashlights in a form of code until Catelyn told them that it would be bothersome to other neighbours and they had to stop.

Bran jumped the small metal fence that separated the two yards and crossed through the property. He grabbed the faithful vines that covered the house and pulled himself up. He climbed the familiar path and knocked on the window. Jojen opened it and Bran shot him a smile.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Bran ducked into the room and dropped down onto the bed. It was a familiar motion, a comforting one. He nodded slightly and Jojen took a seat beside him.

“What's up?” Jojen asked, smiling. There was a decent amount of space between them and Bran felt a yearning to close it.

“I felt like we haven't really had time for each other lately…” Bran sighed. “Wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?”

“And you had to climb into my bedroom to ask this instead of texting me?” Jojen laughed lightly.

“I climb into your bedroom all the time.” Bran argued.

“Only when you want to talk about something important.” Jojen sighed softly. “So I'll give you a second chance to answer that question; What's up?”

Bran licked his bottom. “I kissed you.”

Jojen cleared his throat. “I- uh, yes you did.”

“I'm sorry.” Bran fiddled with his hands, tugging his fingers.

“Don't be.” Jojen bumped shoulders. “It's fine. I kind of enjoyed it.”

“You did?” Bran looked at him with wide eyes. “Uhm… I did too.”

“Okay.” Jojen swallowed auditably. “Well then… would you maybe want to try it again. See if we still… uh… like it.”

“Okay.” Bran nodded, stomach jumping as Jojen shifted over so that the space on the bed between them closed. Bran’s hand reached out and rested on Jojen’s shoulder.

Jojen leaned in this time, lips brushing together softly. They stayed together, soft and insecure, but Bran was afraid to try anything else. Jojen pulled away, brow crinkled. “How… how was that?”

“It was fine.” Bran said, shrugging. His nose twitched and eyes cast down to his hands. Jojen sighed.

“I didn't feel anything.” He admitted and Bran let out a breath.

“I didn't either.” Bran agreed and Jojen nodded. “What now?”

“I'm not sure.” Jojen shifted so that there was more space between them. Bran let out a whimper on reflex. Jojen looked at them with wide eyes. “Are you sure you didn't feel anything?”

“I did before.” Bran said quietly and Jojen’s eyes softened. His eyes lowered to Bran’s lips and he smiled. Suddenly he was grabbed hold of Bran’s shirt and sealed their lips together once more. Bran let out a gasp and reached out for purchase on Jojen’s shoulders.

Jojen used Bran’s gasp to lick into Bran’s mouth. Bran nervously brought his to meet Jojen’s, and gasped again. Jojen’s fist grasped Bran tighter as Bran shivered. Jojen pulled back with a single bit to Bran’s lip.

Bran felt himself shaking and Jojen kept his arms tight around Bran. “Did you feel something that time?”

“Ooooooo yeah.” Bran panted out. “I feel like I never want to stop doing that.”

“Okay.” Jojen grinned, before pulling Bran on top of him and falling back against the mattress. Bran giggled as they went down, happy with the sudden change in his life.


	2. Struck Like Lightning, My Heart's Beating Like a Drum

“So you two kissed.” Tommen Baratheon said, peaking at Bran from behind his locker door. Bran shot him a withering look. 

“You were  _ there.”  _ Bran reminded him with a laugh. “Everybody was. It was awkward.” 

“Yeah whatever.” Tommen laughed. “I meant you kissed again.” Tommen reached out and poked the red discolourment on Bran’s neck. 

“Sod off!” Bran snapped, smacking Tommen’s hand away. 

“So, you're boyfriends now?” They walked into the classroom together. 

Bran rolled his eyes, throwing himself into his desk. “I don't know, we didn't really talk about it. Doesn't matter.” 

“Doesn't matter.” Tommen turned sideways in his seat to look at his friend. “How does it not matter? You just kiss and nothing changes?” 

Bran shrugged, popping the lid off his highlighter. Tommen made a loud, dissatisfied noise. Bran’s eyes moved over to the classroom door as Jojen came in, chatting with Trystane.

“Hi.” Bran said quickly, voice too high pitched. He flushed, looking down at his hands.

“Hey.” Jojen said, moving to sit behind Bran. He reached out and patted Bran’s shoulder. “You're blushing.” He whispered in Bran’s ear.

“Shut it.” Bran replied, unable to keep the smile off his face. He scribbled dark marks on the front of his notebook and bounced his leg.

“Okay, stop.” Tommen spoke up suddenly, waving his hands in the air. “This is not going to work for me. What are you guys?”

Bran and Jojen both turned to face Tommen with blank faces. Trystane glanced wildly between his friends.

“You need to decide what you are so that we can what it means for all of us.” Tommen gestured wildly around the classroom while Bran and Jojen continued to stare at him unemotionally.

“Is this because of that bus kiss?” Trystane asked, still looking around in confusion. “I didn't think it was that big a deal, man. Things happen.”

“Look at Bran.” Tommen said, gesturing largely at Bran. Bran glanced over his shoulder at Jojen, who shrugged. Mr Lannister came in, and Bran quickly turned back to attention.

“Open your books to page 74 and start reading.” Mr Lannister snapped in a particularly harsh voice. He'd been in an even worse mood than he usually was ever since his youngest son had married some woman from the slumps.

Bran flipped through his book, rocking his pen between his fingers. “Once you finish reading, answer all the questions on page 76. There will no need to talk.”

Trystane suddenly let out a loud gasp, pencil dropping to the ground. Bran turned around slowly, finding Trystane staring at him hard.

Mr Lannister let out a long sigh. “Is there a problem, Mr Martell?”

“I figured it out.” Trystane said, eyes wide.

_ No _ , Bran pleaded internally,  _ please shut up. Don't say anything. _

“And what is it you've figured it out?” Mr Lannister asked dully. “The cause of World War I?”

“Hickies!!” Trystane cried, shooting an accusing finger at Bran. Jojen let out a loud groan, dropping his head down on his desk. Bran rubbed at the red marks on his neck. A whisper went through the class.

“Quiet.” Mr Lannister, glaring at Bran. “There will be plenty of time to harrass Mr Stark about his bruises after class. Right now you have work that needs to be done.”

◀◀◀◀

Bran turned around from his locker and found himself face to face with the majority of the girls in his history class. “What.”

“You kissed Jojen.” Dacey Mormont said. Bran rolled his eyes.

“Yes. You were all there.” He replied, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He tried to push past but Beth Cassel blocked him.

“Bran.” She cupped the side of his face in her hand. “I love you so I feel like I can tell you that you are a horrible liar. Now, is Jojen Reed your boyfriend?”

“No.” Bran smiled proudly. Beth was the only person in the world he'd been friends with longer than Jojen, and she was probably right- he wasn't good at lying.

“Do you him to be?” She asked, and Bran tried to pretend it was just the two of them talking, that she wasn't flocked with crowds of girls.

“I'm not really sure what I want right now.” Bran sighed, holding tightly to his back pack straps. “I like him but I don't…”

Beth rolled her eyes. “You won't figure out what you want unless you talk to him about it. Make sure you're on the same page.”

“I disagree.” Bran quipped. “Best course of action if for me to decide how I feel before going to Jojen with it. Until then we go on the same as normal.”

Beth reached out and poked Bran’s hickie. “Normal?”

Bran swatted at her. “Why do people keep  _ doing _ that?” He tried once more to push past and was once more stopped by the wall of women. “What do you want from me?”

“I want you to do something that’s going to make you happy.” Beth said, nodding at Lyanna. The two girls jumped forward and each grabbed hold of Bran by the arms. They dragged him over to where Jojen was standing with Tommen and Trystane.

“What are you.” Lyanna demanded, crossing her arms around her chest. Jojen looked over at Bran slowly. Bran inhaled deeply.

“What are we.” Bran repeated.

Jojen scratched the back of his head. “Did you… did you want to be boyfriends?”

“Did you?” Bran asked, fidgeting on the spot.

Jojen pursed his lips. “Let’s go out after school and see how it goes?”

“Like a date?” Bran asked with wide eyes.

“If that’s what you want.” Jojen replied quickly. Bran nodded excitedly. 


	3. On the Edge of Something Wonderful

Bran and Jojen sat together on the couch in the old coffee diner, nearly two feet apart. 

“You're not saying anything.” Bran said suddenly. Jojen startled and looked over with wide eyes. 

“You're not saying anything either.” Jojen pointed out. 

Bran sighed. “Why aren't we talking? We never had a problem keeping up a conversation before.” 

“We're boyfriends now.” Jojen replied with a shrug. 

“So? What does that even mean?” Bran waved his hands over his face quickly. “Boyfriends. It's just a word.” 

“Maybe.” Jojen said quietly. “I don't really know. It might be more than just a word.” 

“I don't like what it's doing to us.” Bran clasped his hands together tightly. “It's just a word but it's making us weird. I don't want to be weird.” 

“Then we won't be weird.” Jojen said with a nod and a smile. Bran inhaled and nodded back. 

“So talk about something then.” Bran said. “You're my favourite person to talk to. I don't want to loose that.” 

“You won't.” Jojen promised. “Not ever.” 

“Good.” Bran deadpanned. “Now talk about something.” 

Jojen laughed. “I'm not really sure what to say.” 

He was saved the struggle to think of anything to say by Tommen throwing himself into the empty armchair across from them. “Jojen. Why doesn't your sister love me?” 

Jojen stated at Tommen with wide eyes and Bran burst out laughing. “You're still on about that?” Bran asked. “Dude, come on. When are you going to give this up?” 

“I have been in love with Meera since I was seven.” Tommen replied. “Why won't she take me seriously?” 

“Because she's nineteen and in university.” Jojen burst out laughing. “What did you think was going to happen? She was going to silently pine over you until you grow up and graduate high school?” 

“Well I was sort of hoping, yes!” Tommen crossed his arms and pouted. Bran laughed again and found himself leaning against Jojen’s body. His cheeks heated up and right as he was thinking of sitting back, he felt Jojen’s hand against the small of his back. So he stayed where he was. He let his finger tips brush against the inside of Jojen’s wrist. 

“At least my relationship with Meera doesn't change our entire group dynamic.” Tommen shot at them, casting an accusing glare towards their nearly joined hands. 

“That's because your relationship with Meera doesn't exist.” Jojen said slowly, nodding. Bran burst into a fit of giggles, hiding his face in Jojen’s arm. 

“Whatever lovebirds.” Tommen grabbed Bran’s drink off the table and took a large sip. “For the record, you guys are pretty cute together. I guess.” 

“You know…” Bran sat forward, clasping his hands in his lap once more. “She'd kill me if she knew I told this but… Beth likes you.” 

Tommen blinked. “Beth? Beth Cassel? She could be beat me up.” 

“Beth is like 90 pounds and 4 feet tall.” Bran pointed out, giggling. 

“Okay but she still managed to drag your scrawny ass across the hall.” Tommen quipped. 

“Hey.” Bran said. “Lyanna did most of the work. And it's not like I put up much of a fight.” 

“Gross.” Tommen scowled but his expression quickly. “Does Beth really like me?” 

“Sure.” Bran shrugged. “She's liked you for years. She just never knew how to tell you.” 

“So why are you telling me?” Tommen asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“Yeah. Why are you telling him?” Jojen asked, grinning. 

Bran wrinkled up his nose. “Because it seems I owe Beth a favour.” 

“Aww.” Jojen cooed. “You're a nerd.” 

“Alright, gross.” Tommen snickered. “I think I'm going to leave. Might… I might text Beth and see what she's doing tonight.” 

“You better.” Bran warned, pointing at Tommen. “Beth is my best friend, don't screw this up.” 

Tommen gave a wave over his shoulder as he left. Jojen turned to face Bran. “Should we be getting home too? Your mom is probably already cooking dinner.” 

“That's true, alright. Let's get going.” Bran brushed off his legs and stood up. 

“Do you want me to hold your hand?” Jojen asked, standing up as well. 

“We probably should.” Bran said, shifting awkwardly. Jojen smiled softly. 

“Wrong answer, Bran Flakes.” Jojen crossed his arms. “Do you want to try again?” 

“I'd like that.” Bran smiled down at his feet. Jojen’s hand came out and entwined with his own.

◀◀◀◀

Catelyn had to force herself not to laugh when Bran and Jojen came into the house. They were holding hands at an arms length, seemingly purposely not looking at each other.

“What is this?” Sansa giggled from where she stood, helping Catelyn put vegetables in the broth. 

Catelyn hushed her and handed off the carrots she'd been chopping. “Come with me, boys.” She moved towards them, gently pulling their hands apart before guiding them into the living room. They sat down on the couch, Bran and Jojen making sure to be on either side of it, while Catelyn took the large arm chair. 

“What's going on you two?” Catelyn asked them softly. “I've never seen you with so much space between you.” 

“We're boyfriends now.” Bran said cheerfully. Catelyn looked at her son for a moment. 

“And what does that mean to you, my sweet son?” Catelyn asked, gesturing towards the space between them. 

“It's our first date.” Bran said. “Sometimes first dates are awkward. That's normal.” 

“It is.” Catelyn agreed. “But you two don't look awkward- you look uncomfortable. I've never seen you look so uncomfortable, Bran.”

Bran looked at Jojen. “I don't want to be. I want to be with Jojen and I want it to be good. I don't know why it's uncomfortable for us. It's not like we don't know each other or anything like that.” 

“No but maybe you're just not ready to put yourself up at the level of boyfriends just yet.” Catelyn suggested. “You both seem to be putting a lot of pressure on that word and I think that may be because you're only using it because it's what you believe is expected of you.” 

“Well…. Isn't it?” Jojen asked, wrinkling his nose. “We're more than friends, we know that, so shouldn't we be boyfriends?” 

Catelyn laughed. “You'll find that life isn't really as cut and dry as that. Just because you've realized that your feelings are more than just friendly, that doesn't mean you need to jeopardize that life long friendship with something you're not ready for.” 

“No.” Bran and Jojen both said in unison. Bran turned to Jojen, inching closer. “I'm breaking up with you. Its not me, it's you.” 

Jojen burst out laughing. “Alright Bran Flakes.” 

Bran giggled but his face quickly grew solemn again. “Mum…” He looked back over to his mother. “The uh… the kissing was really nice. Did we have to… not do that if we're not boyfriends?” 

“Of course you can. Take everything at your own pace.” Catelyn reached out and have Bran’s leg a pat. “And I'm sure Sansa can give you some tips on covering up your love marks, if you wish.” 

Bran smiled softly. “I don't want to cover them.” 

“Well, alright then.” Catelyn stood up. “Jojen, dear, are you staying for dinner?” 

“That would be great, Catelyn, thanks.” 


	4. Face to Face With Changes [What's This All About]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess ages are needed xD They're near the end of tenth grade. Jojen and Tommen are sixteen, Bran is fifteen. Also, I apologize that this chapter (and admittedly the next) have less Brojen than a Brojen fic would promise, but sometimes healthy relationships just exist :)

“Can I stay over tonight?” Tommen asked suddenly. Bran looked up in surprise, lowering his book.

“Here? Tonight?” Bran asked. “You hate sleeping here.” Ever since they were children, Tommen had never been able to make it through the night at the Starks house.

“Well no.” Tommen admitted. “I guess I meant, can I tell my parents that I'm staying here tonight?”

“Why?” Bran laughed.

“Because I'm sneaking off to the party Jojen mentioned the other day…” Tommen trailed off. It took Bran a moment to catch up to the implication.

“No…” Bran said, tossing his book down. “ I thought you were over this Meera thing! Didn't you ask Beth out?”

“I didn't end up asking her.” Tommen said. “It's not fair to lead her on when my heart belongs to another.”

Bran groaned. “Its never going to happen, Tom. I'm really sorry that you're so delusional, but its time for you to accept reality.”

“I don't see why you're all so sure that Meera and I will never be together.” Tommen argued. “Things worked out for you and Jojen!”

“Oh.” Bran dropped his gaze. “About that. We aren't actually… together.”

“What?” Tommen gasped. “I was there when he asked you out. You said yes.”

“Then I didn't.” Bran picked his book back up. “Things weren't right.”

“So.. you guys don't work?” Tommen asked slowly. “No offense Bran, but that's bullshit.”

“I'm not saying we don't work.”  Bran leaned back in his window seat. “It just doesn't work right now.”

“Oh.” Tommen nodded. “Like me and Meera.”

“No!” Bran rolled his eyes, slamming his book shut once again. “Not like that! When are you going to give this up!?!”

“You know, she's never once said she wasn't interested in me.” Tommen shook his finger in Bran’s direction. “You can't know that she doesn't like me.”

“Tommen. I do know it.” Bran snapped. “Everyone knows it, you're the only one who doesn't seem to get it! I've known Meera pretty much my entire life. She will never Like you.”

Tommen kept his gaze level with Bran’s but said nothing. “Don't go to that party.” Bran pleaded. “All that's going to happen is you're going to make a huge fool of yourself in front of a bunch of college students!”

Tommen nodded slowly. “Fine. Ill tell my parents another excuse. Thanks for the support, Bran. Glad I can always count on you.”

Tommen started grabbing his stuff and throwing them in his bag. Bran felt his chest tighten. “Wait, no. I'm sorry. Tommen, please. Wait.”

Tommen turned with his hand on the door handle. “What? Haven't you said enough?”

“I'm sorry. That was harsh.” Bran stood and moved towards his friend. “Your feelings for Meera are real and if you really think you need to tell her… you should go.”

“Yeah?” Tommen asked apprehensively.

“Yeah.” Bran replied, forcing a smile. “But I'm not letting you go alone. I'll go with you.”

Tommen beamed.

 

◀◀◀

“You want me to drive you and Tommen where?” Jojen asked slowly, not even opening his eyes. Bran flushed.

“I know it sounds crazy..” Bran started but Jojen cut him off with a single raise of his hand.

“It does sound crazy.” Jojen agreed, opening one eye. “But I'll take you.”

“You will?” Bran bounced on the bed for a moment. “Oh man, I really thought you were going to say no!”  

“I'm not getting out of the car.” Jojen pointed at Bran sternly. “If Meera asks how you got there, you do not mention me.”

“I won't! You're the best.” Bran swooped down and kissed Jojen quickly. Jojen let out a chuckle.

“I still like that.” Jojen said. He wrapped his arms around Bran’s waist, tugging him into Jojen’s lap. Bran gave a high pitched giggle and reached out to cup the back of Jojen 's neck.

“Good.” Bran smirked. “Then I hope you still like this, too.” Bran ducked down and captured Jojen’s lips, opening his mouth with his own. Their tongues met eagerly and Bran squeezed Jojen tightly. Jojen rubbed his thumbs into Bran’s hips. Bran pushed Jojen back against the bed as Jojen’s hands slid up his shirt, hands spreading across his back… and there was a knock on the door.

“Bran… Jojen…” Tommen called. Bran groaned, dropping his head onto Jojen’s shoulder. “We should go now, it'll start soon.”

Jojen raised his brow at Bran. “Tell me again how you thought I'd say no.”

Bran laughed. “Alright. I knew you'd say yes. But I did think it would take more convincing.”

“Well maybe I said yes because I wanted see if it would get you to kiss me.” Jojen grinned up at him. Bran made a happy noise.

“Don't ever need a reason for that.” Bran pecked him on the lips. “But Tommen’s right. We need to go.”

“But we could just stay here…” Jojen sang, rubbing Bran’s back. “Watch a movie…”

“And this?” Bran hummed before giving Jojen a long, soft kiss. Jojen hugged him tighter.

“Yes. Lots and lots of that.” Jojen promised. Bran pouted but rolled off Jojen nonetheless.

“I doubt that this will take very long.” Bran commented, arm still around Jojen’s shoulder. “We can come back here after and do lots more of that. Lots and lots and lots.”

“Alright.” Jojen moved to stand. “But I'm holding you to that promise, Brandon. 

“There's no need to worry about me keeping it.” Bran held hand out and Jojen pulled him to his feet.

Tommen knocked again. “We're coming!” Bran and Jojen cried in unison. All three boys moved down the stairs quietly and out to Jojen’s car.

“Shotgun!” Tommen cried out, earning himself a withering look from Bran as he got into the front seat. “Alright… Not boyfriends, he said. Isn't right now, he said.”

Tommen threw himself in the back seat. “You guys are cruel. Making me sit in the backseat on the night I'm going to become a man.”

Bran burst out laughing while Jojen cringed at an unwelcome mental image. “What do you think is going to happen tonight, Tommen?”

“Nothing like what you're thinking, perv!” Tommen swatted Bran in the back of the head. “I just meant… tonight I finally grow up and admit my feelings to Meera. Who knows what else could come with time?”

“Alright!” Jojen cried suddenly as he pulled out of the driveway. “Enough of this conversation.”

The rest of the ride was pretty silent, and Jojen sat like a stone in his seat when they arrived. Bran sighed. “You really won't come?”

“I told you I wouldn't.” Jojen pushed up to give Bran a quick peck on the cheek.

“Okay.” Bran condoned. “But don't leave without us.”

“I would never leave without you.” Jojen grinned, and put his headphones in. Bran sighed and realized he'd now have to run to catch up to Tommen.

“Say goodbye to your boyfriend?” Tommen asked in a light tone but Bran could sense bitterness in his tone.

 “He's not my boyfriend.” Bran replied, but the words left an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Now you're sure about this? Last chance to back out.”

“I'm not backing out.” Tommen snapped. “I have to do this.”

“Why?” Bran asked. “Why is this so important to you? Just tell me, I'll support you whatever your reason.”

“I'm sorry Bran.” Tommen said. “But I can't tell you. This is just something I need to do.”

Bran nodded. “Alright. Then I'm with you.” Bran slid his arm through Tommen’s and guided him down the hall. “So do we know where we're going?”

“No, _I_ don't.” Tommen laughed. “But I'm sure _you,_ the most beloved member of the Reed family, knows where Meera’s room is.”

Bran let out a disbelieving laugh, but chose to ignore the first part of Tommen’s statement. “I do, but I also know she wouldn't be throwing a party in her room. So what's your plan?”

“Oh… I hadn't really thought of that.” Tommen bit his lip. “I sort of was counting on you for the thinking, mate.”

Bran rolled his eyes. “Alright, my only suggestion is to wait in her dorm for her but not only is that kind of creepy but there's no way Jojen is going to wait that long.” 

“We could walk home, if Jojen won't wait?” Tommen suggested and Bran gave him a dark look. “Or not… Okay, so how do we find her?”

“Bran?” 

Bran and Tommen turned around, caught by Meera and a group of her friends. Bran glanced over at a red faced Tommen and shrugged.

“What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” Meera gave her friends the ‘one second’ finger, and moved over to Bran. She placed her hand on his upper arm and paid Tommen absolutely no regard. “Is it Jojen? Is he okay? Has something happened?”

“He's fine, Meera!” Bran grasped Meera by both arms and gave her a quick smile. “Everything's fine." 

Meera somehow managed to look confused, annoyed and concerned at the same time. “Then why are you here?”

Bran made an extravagant gesture to look towards Tommen. Meera blinked. “Who are you?”

Tommen’s face dropped and Bran wasn't sure he'd ever felt so bad for someone before. “No one.” Tommen said glumly. “Just a stupid boy who's made a mistake.”

Tommen turned away and started down the hall. Bran gave Meera a quick hug, which she returned half in confusion. “Good seeing you, Meera, but I've got to go take care of my broken hearted friend.”

Meera shook her head. “Broken hearted? That pudgy blond boy?”

“I'll explain later.” Bran hugged her once more. “You ought to make another trip home soon, since its less than an half hour drive. I know Jojen misses you.”

“And I'm sure you both have lots to tell me.” Meera poked at the fading mark on Bran’s neck. Bran sqawcked and knocked her hand away. “Whatever. Go find your weird friend before he gets too lost.”

Bran ducked past a group of girls in matching letterman jackets and ran down the hall. He found Tommen sitting in a window seat, crying. “Stop. Not here.” Bran tugged Tommen to his feet and wrapped an arm around him. Guiding him, he managed to get Tommen back into Jojen’s car. Bran climbed into the back seat alongside Tommen, earning himself an odd look from Jojen. When Tommen promptly dissolved into messy tears, Jojen’s confusion melted away 

Bran rubbed Tommen’s back softly, murmuring small, meaningless comforts to him until Tommen’s tears calmed.

“I don't want to be alone forever!” Tommen sniffled, words muffled by the armrest 

“What are you talking about?” Bran asked. “Tommen, you're not alone.”

“I am!” Tommen cried. “Trystane is going out with Myrcella.. and you two have each other… and I'm alone. Soon you'll all start going on double dates and forget about me!”

“No we won't.” Bran argued passionately.

“Tommen, you've been our best mate for years. Nothing will change that. Ever.” Jojen jumped in. “No matter who we all do or don't date. Friends come first.”

Tommen let out a sob. “I just don't want to go through my life not knowing what love is. I don't want to be alone and unlovable!”

  
Bran made a loud, sad noise and threw his arms around Tommen.


	5. Life is Crazy but I Know I Can Work It Out

“I can't come over tonight.” Bran said, putting down his tray. Jojen looked up in surprise. 

“Oh. Okay.” Jojen said. “What's going on?” 

“My mom has called an emergency family meeting.” Bran replied. “She's even called Robb and Jeyne home.” 

Jojen gave Bran a wide eyed look at the mention of Bran’s older but said nothing 

“Do you have any idea what it's about?” Myrcella asked, swirling the straw around her chocolate milk. Bran shot her an odd gaze. He hadn't liked it much when Trystane had announced he was going out with Myrcella- though he supposed that Tommen liked it less. Myrcella was nice enough, but pretentious and it always felt as though she was talking down to him. 

“No.” Bran replied, maybe a little sharply. Trystane shot him a dark look and Bran made himself busy with his sandwich. “I have no idea. My mum has been acting a little off lately. Sort of, a little, moody? Like she switches on a dim. Even with me.” 

**“** I'm sure you could figure it out if you paid a little attention.” Myrcella said in that sweet voice she usually used when she was being nasty. 

“Bit rich coming from you, isn't it?” Bran laughed bitterly. Jojen reached out and grasped Bran’s arm. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Myrcella asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Nothing.” Bran replied in a mock cheerful tone. “I'm just saying that you're probably too caught up in your own world to ever notice if something was going on with your family. And there's always something going on with your family.” 

“Excuse me!?!” Myrcella shrieked. “Don't presume to talk about my family like you know anything about it!” 

“Then you do the same!” Bran fired back. “I pay attention to my family. So back off!” 

Myrcella huffed angrily and started gathering up her things. “Just trying to be helpful..” she muttered under her breath, kicking to her feet. “Don't need to be so rude…” She spun on her heel and marched out of the cafeteria. 

“Why do you have to antagonize my girlfriend?” Trystane sighed. 

“She starts it.” Bran argued. “You can't get mad because I fight back!” 

“Why can't you just be the bigger person for once?” Trystane asked. 

“Because I'm only 5”2!” Bran giggled. “And she's insulting my family!”

“No she wasn't!” Trystane pointed out. “All she said was that you could pay more attention-. _ you  _ insulted  _ her  _ family.” 

“No, I didn't!” Bran argued, then looked frantically over at Tommen. “I didnt, did I?” 

“You sort of did.” Tommen shrugged. “What you said was true… but still an insult.” 

Bran purses his lips. “Well… she made me angry. And I guess I'm a little worried about my mum. She's been… I think she might be ill.” 

Jojen looked at Bran carefully. “What do you mean… ill?” 

“I'm not really sure…” Bran fiddled with his fingers. “She's been really tired, she lays down a lot… She doesn't eat the same as she used to, she either is eating everything she can or she's looking at all food as though it'll make her sick…” Bran exhaled hard, and Jojen’s hand slid into his hand. Bran squeezed his hand and shot him an appreciative smile. 

“I'm sure it'll be okay, Bran.” Tommen supplied. “Try not to worry too much until you know. Just… don't worry about things you no control over.” 

Bran laughed. “That's all I do.” Jojen gave Bran’s hand another tight squeeze. 

“Well, distract yourself with something you can control.” Jojen suggested. “Course selection next period.” 

Bran groaned and rolled his eyes. Leaning against Jojen’s shoulder, Bran closed his eyes and tried to relax for the rest of his lunch break. 

“Not boyfriends they say.” Tommen half whispered to Trystane. 

 

◀◀◀◀

“What did you pick?” Trystane asked, speeding up to Bran. 

“Nothing you would've picked.” Bran replied, frowning. He crossed his arms tightly and found he had a stomp in his step. 

“You're really buggered on this stuff with your mum?” Trystane asked. “Don't think too hard on it. If she is sick, there's nothing you can do.” 

Bran closed his eyes. “Thank you for the vote of confidence.” 

“What's going on?” Beth Cassell seemed to appear most suddenly at Bran’s left hand side. “Are you alright?” 

“Beth, you're amazing and I love you.” Bran wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He did that mostly because she was one of the few people that was short enough for Bran to do so with. 

“Okay… you are clearly not alright.” Beth pulled Bran by the arm and dragged him to the empty stairwell. “Tell me what's going on right now, and don't you dare lie. I'll know if you lie to me!” 

“You're as aggressive as Arya!” Bran groaned. 

“That's why I'm your favourite friend that you don't make out with.” Beth smirked. 

Bran cocked his brow. “We can if you want to. It might be a bit awkward but I'm willing to give it a go.” 

Beth smacked him in the arm. “Shut it you aggressive bisexual! I'm being serious, what's wrong?” 

Bran sighed. “Probably nothing, just thinking too much.” 

“Is this about Jojen?” Beth asked. 

“No! No.” Bran said quickly. “Jojen is good, things with Jojen are great! Family stuff, it's probably nothing. Hopefully nothing.” 

Beth nodded. “Don't want to talk about it?” 

Bran pursed his lips. “If I find out there's something worth talking about, you'll be the first person I go to.”

Beth laughed, leaning her head onto Bran’s shoulder. “I won't be. But that's okay.”

Bran rested his head on top of hers. He was immensely lucky to have Beth Cassell in his life. There wasn't anything he'd trade her for. 

 

◀◀◀◀

 

“Brandon!” Robb pulled Bran into a death grip upon sight. Bran grunted, and dealt with the aggressive contact from his brother. “How have you been? Feels like I haven't seen you in ages! What's it been- a month?”

Bran shot Robb back a blank expression. “Its been  _ seven _ months. You missed my birthday.” 

“Oh.” Robb’s face dropped. “I… meant to call.” 

“I called you.” Bran said coldly. “Multiple times. You never pick up. Eventually you get tired of being ignored… and stop calling.” 

“Bran…” Robb started but he shrugged him off. Pushing into the room, Bran tried to calm his racing heart. Clenching his fists, Bran gave Jeyne a curt nod as he passed her by. Rickon took one look at Bran and his smile dropped. 

Rickon excused himself from their father and he moved to Bran. “You alright, bro?” Rickon asked in a low voice. “You look as grumpy as Jon.”

Bran forced a smile. 

“Did Robb say something?” Rickon asked, glancing over at their elder brother with slight distaste. “I swear if he-” 

“He didn't say anything.” Bran assured Rickon softly. “... He never says anything. Sometimes I wish he'd just _ say  _ something.” 

Rickon smiled sadly. “If you want someone to insult you, I'll gladly step up to the plate.” 

Bran grinned. “Thanks, Rick. But it's not the same.” 

“No. It's not.” Rickon agreed, sounding oddly serious. 

They watched Robb for a while, grinning and exchanging small talk with Sansa. “I hate him.” Rickon said suddenly. Bran turned to him in surprise. 

“No you don't.” Bran said. “He's your brother.” 

“So are you.” Rickon snapped. “He hurts you and that's not okay.” 

Bran frowned. “He doesn't mean to. I'm not even sure that he knows he does it.” 

“Doesn't make it okay.” Rickon turned away, a grimace on his face, and moved to speak with Arya. Bran sat down on the couch beside Catelyn, whom he hadn't noticed before. 

She was smiling and almost seemed to be glowing. Bran felt his spirits lift just being in her presence. He wrapped his arms gently around her back. 

Catelyn patted him on the arms. “You and Robb having issues again?” 

“No, Mum.” He lied, knowing she hated when her children fought. “Are you well?” 

“I'm wonderful.” Catelyn squeezed him. “It's good having you all here together… my children.” 

Bran buried his head in her neck, just like he did when he was a little kid. “I love you, Mum.” 

“And I love you, Branny.” Catelyn wrapped her arms around fully. “Are you sure that you're alright?”

“I am right now.” Bran said smiling. He suddenly blinked, noticing the odd way his mother was holding herself in the hug. “Wait a second…” he began, pulling away. 

Catelyn hushed him with a pat to the cheek. “Everyone, your father and I have an announcement to make.” 

Bran’s mouth dropped open, the pieces beginning to fall together in his mind.  _ Gods…  _ he'd been a fool. How hadn't he seen it before?

“An announcement that apparently couldn't be made over the phone.” Robb said lightly, hand placed on Jeyne’s knee. Bran was too busy staring at his mother in shock to roll his eyes at his brothers tactless behaviour. 

“Yes, dear.” Catelyn smiled softly. “It would seem that… we will be having another baby.” 

Bran felt he was the only person in the room who didn't gasp, though he felt a smile tug at his lips. While his siblings all stared at their mother in shock, Bran moved to hug his mother once again. “Congratulations, Mum.” 

“You figured it out?” She whispered in his ear as they hugged. 

“By the way you hugged me before.” Bran replied quietly. “Then all the other hints fell into place.” 

“You were always ever the smart one.” Catelyn replied as she pulled away, smiling at her son. 

“A baby!” Arya cried, quickly hugging Ned. “Who would've thought that you had it in you, old man?” 

Sansa made a disapproving noise at her sister while softly hugging their mom. Robb was sitting there, seemingly in shock. 

“A baby?” He gasped. “At… at your age? Is that safe?” 

Catelyn sent him a dim look. “I'm only in my early forties, Robb. Many women are waiting this long to have their first children. But yes, its safe. Your father and I have had multiple conversations with Dr Luwin to make sure it would be for both myself and the child.” 

“Yea, of course. Sorry.” Robb flushed and quickly moved to hug Ned. Bran tugged his phone from his pocket and composed a quick text to Jojen, informing him of what had happened. He felt his phone buzz to life right away but chose to ignore it in favour of a surprise hug from Arya. 

“You won't be the baby anymore!” She cried. 

“I'm not the baby now.” Bran laughed. “Rickon’s younger than me.” 

“Yeah but he's taller.” Arya grinned.

“Is  _ not!”  _ Bran cried. 

“He will be.” Arya punched him lightly. Bran laughed and flicked his sister in the forehead. When they turned back to the conversation, Sansa and Rickon were arguing over whether or not the baby would be a girl. 

“Its only fair!” Sansa declared. “Theres three boys and two girls. It should be a girl.” 

“Exactly!” Rickon shot back. “There's way more testosterone in the blood. It'll be a boy for sure.” 

“I wouldn't mind having another brother.” Robb said, grinning. His eyes drifted and met Bran’s from across the room and the smile dropped slightly. 

Bran bit his lip and looked away from his older brother. 


	6. I Feel All Right, I'm Gunna Take on the World

**__** __ Bran was more than relieved when he was finally able to escape his family and return alone to his bedroom. He closed his door and froze. Jojen was seated on his bed. 

Bran’s eyes widened. “Who let you in here?”

Jojen smirked. “I came in the window. You weren't answering my texts.” 

“You know how my mum can be.” Bran flopped onto his back. “No phones during family time. I had to be very sneaky to even send you the first text, but I knew you'd be worrying.” 

“A little.” Jojen admitted, laying down beside Bran. “I was still worried about you, though. Was everything okay with Robb?” 

“Yeah, it was fine.” Bran said shortly. “And maybe soon he'll have a new little brother to replace me that he won't be disappointed in.” 

Jojen rolled over and hugged Bran to his chest. “I'm sorry Bran. I really hoped things would work out. I know how much you looked up to him.” 

“I did.” Bran agreed, curling up to Jojen. “I wanted to be just like him, and he was so patient with me. He always had time for me… Now I'm lucky if he even looks at me.” 

“It may work out yet.” Jojen said softly, petting Bran’s hair. “You never know. Maybe he'll come around.” 

“Yes. Maybe.” Bran closed his eyes. His head hurt and it had been a long day. A stressful day, and a confusing one. “Will you stay tonight? I want you here.” 

“Course I will.” Jojen stroked Bran’s cheek to softly. “But you might want to change first and get into bed proper.” 

Bran grumbled, flopping off the bed and near on crawling around the room. He changed slowly, articles of clothing getting stuck when he refused to lift his arms very high. Jojen watched with amusement at his boyfriends antics. 

Bran crawled back into bed on his hands and knees. Jojen unbuttoned his jeans and wiggled out of them, dropping them off the edge of the bed. Bran giggled. “Did you want pajamas?” 

“No, I'm alright.” Jojen smiled. Bran wrapped his arms around Jojen’s middle and tangled their legs together under the blankets. 

“Jojen…” Bran said sleeply, running his hand up and down Jojen’s chest. “I think we should be boyfriends.” 

“Are you sure?” Jojen asked, twirling a strand of Bran’s hair around his finger. “It didn't work out too well last time we tried that.” 

“I know but…”.: Bran leaned his head up to kiss Jojen. “I was right, its just a word. Everything we are now is the same as what we'd be if we were boyfriends, just people wouldn't make fun of us for saying we're not boyfriends.” 

“Alright.” Jojen kissed the top of Bran’s head. “Now go to sleep, Bran Flakes. We do have school tomorrow.” 

“Noooooo.” Bran groaned.

 

◀◀◀◀

“Bran!” Robb bursted into the room. “Mum wants us all to go out for breakfast, Dad has already called in for you, Arya and Rickon. Get up!” 

Bran startled, nearly knocking Jojen out of the bed. He'd been laying nearly completely on top of Jojen, drapped over him and arm hanging off the bed. “Ever heard of knocking?” Bran grumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

Robb wasn't looking at Bran, he was looking at the floor. “Are you… are you two a thing now?” 

Jojen was slowly waking up, stretching. He caught sight of Robb in the doorway and moved into a more proper seating. The sliver of skin where Jojen’s shirt had ridden up caught Bran’s attention, and he blushed. 

“Uhh, yeah.” Bran answered, suddenly remembering that his brother had asked a question. “Yes. Jojen’s my boyfriend.” 

Robb nodded slowly. “Right. Well. Either way… Breakfast. Get ready.” 

Bran’s chest tightened. “Can Jojen come?” He asked, sitting up fully. Jojen looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head subtlety. Bran just stared his older brother down. 

“Its a family breakfast.” Robb replied coolly. 

“So Jeyne’s staying here and eating a nice bowl of Fruit Loops then?” Bran snarked. Robb glared. 

“That's different.” Robb argued. 

“No.” Bran shot back. “Its really not.” 

“Jeyne and I have been together much longer than you and Jojen.” Robb pointed out. 

Bran rolled his eyes. “And I've known Jojen a hell of a lot longer than you've known Jeyne. What's your point, Dad always said the Reeds are basically family.” 

“I doubt that this is what Dad meant when he said that.” Robb scoffed quietly. Bran sucked in a deep breath. He pushed himself from the bed. 

“Say it.” Bran deadpanned. Robb looked at him with a furrowed brow. 

“Say what?” He asked. 

“The real reason why you think You and Jeyne are different from Jojen and me.” Bran clenched his fists. “The real reason, Robb. Say it.” 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Robb said harshly, glaring Bran down. “Quit talking rubbish.” 

“Just bloody say it!” Bran shouted, his temper boiling to the surface. Tears burned at his arms. “Instead of refusing to look at me and ignoring all my calls just… say it. Tell me the truth I already know.” 

“I don't have anything to tell you Brandon!” Robb shouted. “You're being childish, do you have something to say to me!?!” 

“Oh I have loads of things I'd like to say to you!” Bran growled. “But I can't. Because I couldn't hurt you, even if I think you deserve it.” Bran sniffled and turned away. “Tell Mum I don't feel well. I'm not going to breakfast.” 

“Bran..” Robb reached out but stopped before his hand made contact. He lowered his arm. “I'm… Okay. I'll tell her.” 

Bran squeezed his eyes shut. “Fine.” 

Robb sighed. “You're going to disappoint her. Mum. You know how she loves having us altogether.” 

Bran shook his head, tears dripping down his face. “I'm not going anywhere I'm not welcomed by everyone.” 

“I  _ never _ said you weren't welcome there, Bran.” Robb said fiercely. “And I never would say that. It's cruel.” 

A whimper came out of Bran’s mouth. “No. You didn't say anything. You never do.” 

Robb shook his head. “You're upset because I didn't say something to you?” 

“I'm not upset.” Bran said shortly. “I'm not. I just… I don't feel well. I'm going to stay here.” 

“Okay.” Robb turned and left. Bran covered his face with his hands and stood in the middle of the room for a moment. Jojen stood slowly and wrapped Bran into his arms. He stroked the back of Bran’s head, whispering soft reassurances into his ear. Bran brought his arms up around Jojen’s back and held him softly, as though he might break under his touch. 

Bran’s heart was racing, Jojen could feel it through their hug. “You should go to breakfast with your family.”

“I don't want go go if you're not allowed to.” Bran said quietly. Jojen sighed. 

“It wouldn't bother you any other time.” Jojen said, rubbing Bran’s back. “Sometimes you have to pick your battles. Is breakfast really worth it?” 

“Yes.” Bran said, pulling back. “It definitely is! It's not fair, you deserve as much respect as any of my siblings partners!” 

“It's just Robb.” Jojen assured him. “He won't stay long. Things will be fine, just don't worry about it right now. Go to breakfast with your family.” 

“I want you there.” Bran said stubbornly. 

“Do you?” Jojen asked softly. “Or are you just angry at your brother?” 

Bran reached up and cupped Jojen’s face. “Yes, I'm mad at Robb. But that doesn't change that I want you at breakfast with my family. I always feel better when you're there. If you're not  _ allowed  _ somewhere, I don't want to be there. I think that's simple.”  

Jojen nodded. “I get it… I guess. But I don't know if I want to go to breakfast with your family. Not if Robb is going to be hostile the whole time.” 

“Neither do I!” Bran said. “If you think I should go, then I think you should go with me. Its the only way I'll be slightly comfortable.”  

Jojen reached down and took Bran’s hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. “I'm not going to tell you to go, I wouldn't tell you to do something that makes you uncomfortable. I think that going is your best option, but you need to make that choice.” 

Bran groaned. “Stop being such a good boyfriend. Tell me what you think I should do.” 

“I don't know what you should do.” Jojen admitted. “But getting free French Toast sounds like something you'd enjoy. And the rest of your family will be there. They won't let Robb say anything to you.” 

Bran sighed. “He won't say anything anyway. You're right, as usual, I should go. But would you please come? I'll ask my mum?” 

Jojen leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Yes, I will come. For you.” 

◀◀◀◀

Bran took the seat next to Robb, Jojen moving into the other side. Their hands tangled together under the table instantly. Sansa got the seat across from Robb, but she didn't seem to acknowledge him. 

Ned and Cat could tell something was wrong but they were never the type of parents to push their kids into talking. They always gave them the chance to figure it out themselves. 

Podrick Payne came over and stammered his way through their orders. “I'll have the half pancakes,” Bran said when it was finally his turn. 

“W-Would would you like-like b-b-bacon with that, s-sir?”

“No thanks, Pod.” Bran grinned, putting his menu back in the pile. 

“You still on that bacon hating kick, little brother?” Robb asked with a laugh. 

“Course I am.” Bran replied, smirking. “Bacon is the Fault in our Stars of food.” 

Robb chuckled. “I'm not even going to pretend to understand what the means.” 

“Yeah, best not.” Bran agreed, smile tugging at his lips. He squeezed Jojen’s hand on a reflex and smiled all the harder when Jojen squeezed back. 

“This is so nice.” Catelyn sighed happily. “Having the whole family here, together, getting along… it's so nice.” 

Rickon shot a glare at Robb, and Arya flicked him in the ear. 

“It is nice.” Robb reached out and ruffled Bran’s hair. Bran grumbled and pulled away, but a large grin was spread across his face. “Seems I may need to make a point to visit home more often.” 

“You live a fifteen minute drive away, I dont know why you don't visit more, son.” Ned pitched in. Robb chuckled. “Sansa makes sure to come home at least once a week for dinner.” 

Sansa shot Robb a cheeky grin. Robb rolled his eyes. 

Bran gave Jojen a long, happy smile. 


	7. Light up the Stars, I've Got Some Pages to Turn

“I have to go to the guidance counsellor during lunch.” Jojen said, swinging his bag over his shoulder. “Not sure how long it'll take. Hopefully not the whole break.” 

“What do you need to go to guidance for?” Bran asked, not having heard anything about this beforehand. 

“Don't worry about it.” Jojen said dismissively. “It's nothing.” He kissed Bran quickly on the cheek. “I'll meet up if I can. If not I'll see you in history.” 

“Yeah… See you.” Bran couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten lunch without Jojen. Beth clasped Bran harshly on the shoulder. 

“You won't spontaneously combust if you have one lunch without him, I promise.” She lead him away, doing the majority of the work for Bran’s walking. “Honestly you two are almost too dependant.” 

“We are not.” Bran replied, looking over his shoulder to see if he could still see Jojen. Beth took his face and turned it back forwards. 

“You're over thinking this.” Beth said. “If there was anything to be concerned with, then Jojen would've told you. So try to think about your own problems.” 

“I don't have any problems.” Bran scoffed. 

“Sure you don't.” Trystane snapped. “Isn't your mother like, dying?”

“Don't you think if my mother was dying I would have said something?” Bran asked. He linked his arms through Beth’s. 

“No.” Tommen, Trystane and Lyanna answered all at once. Beth giggled and squeezed his arm. 

“Whatever.” Bran rolled his eyes. “She's not dying, just pregnant.” 

Beth stopped and tugged Bran back. “Pregnant?” She looked at him with wide eyes. “Your mom is having another baby?”

“I think that's what pregnant means, yeah.” Bran laughed, tugging Beth along. “Why do you all look so surprised? They already have four kids.” 

“But you're all so much older… blimey, a baby.” Beth shook her head. “I couldn't imagine. People _ our _ age have started having babies.” 

“Ugh.” Bran grunted, pushing the cafeteria door open. 

“I think its great.” Trystane piped up. “Wish my mum would have another baby, so I'd stop being the baby.” 

“I'm glad my mum isn't having another baby.” Tommen took the first place in line. “Look at the kids she already has. I'm not sure how I turned out as good as I did.” 

“That's my girlfriend you're talking about.” Trystane snapped, grabbing a carton of milk. 

“I'm sorry you have poor taste in women.” Tommen sniggered, taking a bowl full of potatoes. “Though I suppose Myrcella isn't the worst. Least she's not Joffrey.” 

Bran let out an involuntary growl. Beth squeezed his arm. “Tommen, you know not to talk about Joffrey in front of the Starks.” Beth warned teasingly. “Not even the nice ones like Bran.” 

Tommen frowned. “He's still my brother. You expect me to never speak about him again?” 

“Not in front of me.” Bran hissed. “Common courtesy.” 

“Sure.” Tommen said, rolling his eyes just slightly. Bran shot him an uncharacteristicly dark glare. They reached their seats and remained in silence for a long moment. 

“Maybe we need Jojen more than we think.” Lyanna spoke up suddenly. Beth grinned and knocked shoulders with Bran.

“How's the separation anxiety, Stark?” She teased. “Is it getting to be too much?” 

“Shut it.” Bran whacked her in the shoulder. “You guys are all so dramatic. Jojen and I are perfectly capable of being separated from each other and not loosing it.” 

“Doubt it.” Lyanna scoffed. “You couldn't go one  _ day  _ without being gross co-dependant domestics. I bet you couldn't go one day without touching each other.” 

“Could to!” Bran cried. “We could go a  _ week.”  _

“Bran…” Beth said in a warning voice. “You're doing the thing again.” 

“What thing?” He asked her. 

“The thing where you get yourself in over your head without even realizing it.” She said, shooting her brow up. 

“Whatever.” Bran waved her off. “I got this.” 

“No, don't say that.” Tommen groaned. “Every time you say that, bad shit happens.” 

Lyanna grinned. “You are all so dramatic. Let Starky live his life. If he wants to get himself into a bet he can never win then let him.” 

“I can so win!” Bran cried. “You're _ on,  _ Mormont!” 

Bran held his hand out and Lyanna happily shook it. Beth groaned and her head dropped against Tommen’s shoulder. Tommen blushed, and ushered her back into a seating position. 

“I'm just saying... “ Tommen said slowly, pointedly not looking at Beth. “That every single time you and Lyanna make some stupid bet, we all suffer.” 

 

◀◀◀◀

 

“How was guidance?” Bran asked softly, ducking away from the kiss Jojen attempted to give him. Jojen shot him a hurt look. 

“It was fine. No surprises.” Jojen replied, looking carefully at him. “Are you mad at me for something?” 

“No.” Bran replied with a smile. “I just like winning bets.” 

Bran skipped into the classroom, and Jojen looked at Beth to explain. She took the empty seat that Bran had left beside Jojen, and sighed loudly. “You should break up with him for being a right bloody fool.” 

Jojen smiled softly. “I'm not going to break up with him. I know what he's like, how he can't avoid a bet. It's part of what I love about him.” 

“Okay.” Beth nodded. “You should break up with him still.” 

Jojen laughed and Bran let out a loud huff. “Beth! What kind of best friend are you?”

“The kind who knows when somebody is too good for you!” Beth fired back, winking at Bran. 

“Everybody’s too good for Jojen.” Bran deadpanned. “He's a genius.” 

Jojen’s smile slipped off his face and he looked down at his desk. Bran watched him carefully and clenched his knuckles. Tapping them on the desk, Bran kept watching Jojen carefully. 

“Are you alright?” Lyanna asked the question that was burning in Bran’s mind. “You're being weirded than usual.” 

“I'm fine.” Jojen said shortly. He glanced over his shoulder at where Bran had seated himself. “Does this bet mean we're not hanging out tonight?” 

Bran frowned. He hadn't considered it affecting his life outside of school. “Uhh…” He hesitated. “I don't think so.” 

Jojen closed his eyes for a moment. “How long did you make this bet for?” 

Bran flushed. “A week….” 

Jojen groaned, rubbing his forehead. “Yeah, alright.”

“I told you.” Beth sang. “Break up with him. Quick and simple.” 

“Beth!” 

 

◀◀◀◀

Bran froze just past the living room entrance and took a step backwards. Robb was seated on the couch, bowl of popcorn by his side and remote in his hand. “You're still here.” Bran said bluntly. 

Robb glanced up. “Yeah.” He replied. “Jeyne and I have decided to stay and help mum with her pregnancy.” 

Bran forced himself not to cringe. The idea of having Robb and Jeyne staying in his house for the next seven or so months was unbearable. “What help are you going to be?” 

Robb glared. “We'll be plenty of help around the house, Brandon.”

“You mean Jeyne will be a lot of help around the house.” Bran corrected, crossing his arms. “Did Mum ask you to stay or did you just invite yourself?” 

“That's between myself and Mum, not you.” Robb snapped. “Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to-” 

“Watch something.” Bran rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Course you are.” 

“Where's your little boyfriend?” Robb sneered. “Seems he's here enough to move right in. Should we start assigning him chores?” 

“Only if we start assigning you some.” Bran snapped. “Instead of laying around all the time like some king in his castle!” 

Robb huffed loudly and turned up the tv. “Whatever, brat. Get out of my face.” 

“Get out of my house.” Bran muttered under his breath. Stomping up the stairs, he threw himself on the bed. “Stupid, self righteous _ prat. _ ” 

He kicked his feet out, knocking his woolen blanket to the floor. Bran grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it, screaming into it. He couldn't pin point what exactly had him so frazzled but he felt like his heart was vibrating in his chest. 

Yanking his phone free from his pocket, he quickly composed a text inviting Jojen to come over before remembering that it wasn't allowed. He locked his phone then changed his mind and turned it off completely. He had a sinking feeling that this was going to be a longer week than he'd originally anticipated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame this fic for Uni AU II not being done yet


	8. Take on the World, Take on the World

“What has got you in such a shit mood?” Arya asked, dropping her spoon into her cereal, causing the milk to splash up onto the table. 

“I'm not in a shit mood!” Bran snapped, running his finger down the blade of his knife. Gasping, he dropped the knife to the table and sucked his finger into his mouth. 

Arya and Rickon stared at him with wide eyes. “Bran. You can tell us.” Rickon said slowly. “You can tell us anything. Is it Robb?” 

“No.” Bran said. “Though gods know that I'd be happier if he was gone.” 

“I'd tell you to try and get along but…” Arya shrugged. “I suppose you have a right to be frustrated with him. I'm a little frustrated for you but he doesn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.” 

“No he doesn't.” Bran agreed grumpily. “Beth is having a party tonight. I'm going to be staying there.” 

“For how long?” Rickon asked quietly. Bran blinked. 

“For the night?” Bran replied, brow furrowed. “Weird question, Rick.” 

“I just don't want you to go away again.” Rickon said meekly. Bran looked down at the table and closed his eyes. He clenched his fists, blood dribbling from the cut on his finger. 

“I'm not going to leave.” Bran declared. “This is my home, I live here. I won't let Robb chase me away again.” 

Arya glanced between her younger brothers. “Well this got very afternoon special really quick. You need booze for the party?” 

“Jojen has enough for us both.” Bran replied. “Neither of us drink much. He doesn't like it… and I can't hold it.” 

“How did Jojen-” Arya started before sighing. “Meera. I always liked her.” 

Bran giggled. “I know you have.” 

Arya flicked a Fruit Loop at him. “Its not like that numb nuts! She's almost as old as Robb!” 

“Almost.” Bran responded, pushing away from the table. Arya looked down to his nearly untouched plate. 

“You didn't eat dinner last night either.” Arya said. “Bran… are you okay?” 

“I'm _ fine. _ ” He assured his sister. “I'm just not very hungry.” 

Arya stared at him his the whole way of the house. 

  
  


◀◀◀◀

Jojen ducked in for a kiss on a reflex and Bran had to turn his head away, frowning. “Three more days.” He said sadly. Jojen nodded sharply and turned away. Bran’s stomach clenched and he slammed his locker shut. 

Beth’s hand rested against Bran’s arm and he jerked away angrily. “Just forfeit.” She said. “You're both miserable. Is this bet even worth it?” 

“I won't give Lyanna the satisfaction of knowing she won.” Bran argued. 

Beth shook her head. “Nobody is getting anything out of this. You and Jojen are so tense and moody, its like walking on egg shells.” 

“Yeah.” Bran rolled his eyes. “We're still on for tonight at yours?” 

“Yup.” Beth nodded, sliding into the seat between Bran and Jojen. “If we survive todays testing.” 

“I'm not worried.” Bran said cockily. “I got this.” 

“Well not all of us can be geniuses like you and Jojen.” Beth sighed but gave Bran a smile. Bran cast a glance at Jojen, who was staring angrily at the table. Heart thumping, Bran turned back to his book, wondering if this bet was going to have a worse affect on his relationship than he'd originally anticipated. 

But what did it mean for their relationship it a week of no contact put them at odds with each other? Sure, he and Jojen had always had a touchy friendship- they'd been like that for as long as he could remember- but he didn't think it was a necessity. Now, Bran was starting to wonder if they had a physical dependency, like Lyanna and Beth had implied. It couldn't be a good thing for their relationship was falling apart after just a few days of not touching. 

“What's going through your head at a mile per hour?” Tommen asked, whispering into Bran’s ear from behind. “I can practically see your brain working from here.” 

“Nothing.” Bran replied quietly. “Something I'll need to talk to Jojen about. Later… in three days I guess since we're not allowed to be alone together.” 

“You could always just quit the bet.” Tommen recommended. “There's no shame in it. You've lasted longer than any of us expected, mate.” 

“I don't care.” Bran snapped. “I want to win. It would be bloody fantastic to knock Lyanna down a peg.” 

“It would be.” Tommen agreed. “But is it worth loosing Jojen?” 

“I won't…” Bran said, looking over at Jojen. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, furrowing his brow. 

Tommen sighed. “Don't know mate **.** I've even seen Jojen like this. He's moody, irritable, sullen… he's acting like your cousin Jon honestly.” 

“I've noticed.” Bran turned around, resting his arm on Tommen’s desk. “There's nothing I can do about it for three more days.” 

“Nobody said you can't talk to him or text him…” Tommen shrugged. 

“But if I talk to him, one of you guys have to be there.” Bran said. “And texting isn't the same. I hate texting.” 

Tommen gave him wide cat eyes. “I text you everyday.” 

“I know.” Bran replied. “And I always answer, even though I hate texting, because you're my best bro.” 

Tommen flushed and grasped Bran’s forearm. Heat radiated from the touch and Bran gasped. He placed his hand overtop of Tommen’s and tears filled his eyes without warning. 

“Are you alright mate?” Tommen asked, face wide open and caring. “What's wrong?” 

“I… I don't know.” Bran whispered, squeezing Tommen’s hand. His bottom lip trembled. 

Tommen shook his head. “Bran when was the last time you actually touched someone? A hug… a pat on the back… anything?” 

“I don't know. A few days.” Bran said, tears dripping from his eyes. He could feel Beth eyes on him but determinedly didn't turn back to the table. He couldn't let Jojen see him, they'd loose the bet right away. 

“A few…” Tommen cut himself off. He stood and pulled Bran to his feet. “Going for a walk. Need a break.” He wrapped an arm around Bran, who gasped and felt himself being to shake, as Tommen lead him away. He dropped Bran into one of the window benches and threw his arms around him. 

Bran gasped loudly and brought his shaking arms up to hold Tommen. He let out a gentle sob, and hugged Tommen. “What's.. what's happening?” 

“You're touch starved.” Tommen cooed softly, hugging Bran firmly. “The bet was that you weren't allowed to touch Jojen, not that you weren't allowed to touch anyone.” 

“I didn't really notice…” Bran hiccupped, buiring his face into the crook of Tommen’s neck. “I didn't even know this was a thing.” 

Tommen hummed and rocked Bran softly. Bran felt the pressure of a person sit down beside him and arms wrap around him from behind. “Are you okay?” Beth asked, squeezing him slightly. “Is it Robb?” 

“No.” Bran replied stuffedly. 

“You need to end this bet.” Beth said, resting her head between Bran’s shoulder blades. “It wasn't meant to be like this. It was just a funny thing, and this… nothing about this is funny, Bran. Not a thing.” 

“Bran…” Jojen came up, wringing his hands. “Will you talk to me for a moment?” 

Bran pulled away from Tommen and Beth, giving them nods. They both stood and Beth threw her arms around Jojen’s neck, tugging him down to her height. Jojen’s eyes went wide but he hugged her back gently. She took Tommen’s hand as she pulled away from Jojen’s embrace and pulled him back towards the library, Tommen looking over his shoulder with wide eyes. Bran gave him a thumbs up as Jojen took the seat beside him. 

“Are you alright?” Jojen asked airly. Bran sighed and dropped his head onto Jojen’s shoulder. “Oh? What about the bet?” 

“I don't give a shit about the bet anymore.” Bran said, smiling softly. He snaked his arms around Jojen’s middle. “It was bloody stupid and I never should have agreed to it. Sometimes my competitive side get a the better of me.” 

“I've noticed.” Jojen chuckled, draping an arm around Bran. “It's why you're not on a sports team. But it's not all your fault, I could have told you that you were making a mistake but I guess I've just been stuck in my own world.” 

“Yeah.” Bran said, kissing Jojen’s cheek. “I've noticed. If you want to talk about it, I'm here now. It has something to do with your visit to guidance, right?” 

“Yeah, it does.” Jojen said mildly, stroking Bran’s back. “Thank you but… I'm not sure I'm ready to tell anyone just yet. Get a few drinks in me at Beth’s and maybe I'll blurt everything out.” 

“Nope. I'm not letting you do that.” Bran squeezed him. “You don't get to do that cliche drunken confession in a party. I won't let you do that to yourself.” 

“I love you.” Jojen leaned over and kissed Bran softly. Bran gave a happy noise and kissed back excitedly. 

“Gods…” Bran sighed reaching up to cup Jojen’s face. “Do you think… do you think we would've broken up if we went the whole week? Things fell apart between us because we couldn't touch each other and...” 

Jojen shook his head. “No, I do not think that. Not for a second. This bet came at a bad time… Robb being here, and my guidance problem… we need each other right now. And touching is a form of comfort.”

“So you think when Robb leaves that we can take this bet?” Bran asked, smile breaking across his face **.**

“Fucking right we could.” Jojen laughed, kissing Bran hard. “Seven hells, I missed you. Which is weird, since you were right here.”

Bran muffled a squeal into Jojen’s neck. “I need you in my life.” 

“Well I'm not going anywhere. Ever.” 


	9. You've Got Pressure Dripping Off Your Shoulders, Let Me Be the One to Relieve It [Let's Just Unprofessional]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating go WAY WAY WAY UP   
> :D

Bran stood on the coffee table, tipping his pre-mixed drink into his mouth in one go. Tommen and Trystane let out shouts of “Chug!” while Beth watched between her fingers. Jojen leaned back on the couch, almost seeming as though he was undressing Bran with his eyes. 

Bran coughed, spitting up a bit and getting it down his shirt. The room laughed and Jojen stood, stepping up on the table and tugging Bran to him. Bran looked up with wide, glassy eyes and dropped his eyes to Jojen’s lips. Jojen dropped down and kissed Bran hard. The room’s laughter turned to cheers as Bran’s snaked around Jojen’s shoulders. 

“Get a room!” Myrcella called from her position in Trystane’s lap. Jojen pulled back, grinning over his shoulder. 

“Alright.” Jojen nodded, taking hold of Bran’s hand. “We'll do that.” He guided Bran through the room towards the stairs while the whole room stared at them with shocked expressions. Bran wrapped his arms around Jojen’s waist and started pressing kisses between Jojen’s shoulder blades, over top of his shirt. 

“We should stop them.” Beth said, watching them nervously. “They're going to do something they'll regret.” 

“They're in love.” Tommen said wistfully. “I said let them. It won't be that horrible. It was bound to happen soon.” 

“And drunk Jojen is  _ hot.”  _ Myrcella laughed, while Trystane shot her a look of distaste. “If Bran didn't jump his bones tonight, I might have done it for him.” 

“Myrcella!” 

 

◀◀◀◀

 

Bran dug his fingers into Jojen’s hair as his boyfriend assaulted his neck with Bran pressed up against the door. “Jojen… fuck. We should go  _ in _ the room.”

Jojen ran his tongue along Bran’s jaw, causing Bran’s knees to go weak. He tugged on Jojen’s hair and exhaled hard. 

“The room, Jojen… agh.” 

Jojen bit down hard on his neck. Bran squeaked and pushed up onto his tiptoes, hands grasping and ungrasping the back of Jojen’s head and shoulders. He moaned as Jojen sucked over the bite and Bran wrapped a leg around Jojen’s waist.

“F-F- _ Fuck  _ Jojen…” Bran moaned, scraping his nails on Jojen’s neck. “Is this… leading somewhere?” 

Jojen pulled back, lips red and slick with spit from his actions. “The room.” He said. 

“The room.” Bran agreed, reaching frantically behind him for the handle. They fell into the room, Jojen pulling Bran’s shirt from his body. He gripped Bran’s hips and stared at his bare torso hungrily. Jojen moved slowly down his body, kissing and biting and licking his torso. Sucking the skin into his mouth, wrapping his arms completely around Bran’s thighs and holding him up. Bran played with Jojen’s hair, pulling it slightly and moaning softly, as though he was afraid to make a sound. 

Jojen stood and pushed Bran down on the mattress. Climbing over him, Jojen stared deeply into Bran’s eyes. Bran cupped Jojen’s face, stroking it, gazing lovingly over it. Jojen bit into Bran’s full bottom lip, pulling on it with his teeth. Bran panted into Jojen’s mouth, hands sliding up Jojen’s shirt and spreading across his stomach. Jojen pulled back and yanked his own shirt up over his head. 

Bran grazed his hands down Jojen’s torso and laid them softly in the light hairs above his jeans. “Wha.. What has got you so… so… rallied u-up?” Bran panted, cock straining against his jeans. 

“You're just…” Jojen shook his head. He kissed Bran, lips burning hot. Their teeth clashed together and it felt like Jojen’s tongue was learning Bran’s mouth all over again. “You're just so damn hot… fucking hells…” 

Jojen squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily. Bran watched him for a moment, still stroking Jojen’s cheek. They were so close, legs so tangled that Bran wasn't even sure which limb belonged to who- and he wasn't all that concerned about it. Pushing up he began to press kisses to Jojen’s outstretched neck. Jojen moaned, and his fingers twitched underneath the hem of Bran’s jeans. 

Bran arched his back, allowing Jojen’s fingers deeper into Bran’s jeans. He reached out frantically to rip Jojen’s jeans open and push them down his hips. He reached under Jojen’s briefs, cupping his ass and squeezing. Jojen moaned loudly,in a mixture of pleasure and surprise. 

“We've been drinking…” Jojen mumbled, dropping his face onto Bran’s chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses across it. 

“W-What's your p-point?” Bran gasped, squirming as Jojen sucked one of his nipples into his mouth. 

Jojen nipped at his soft skin and glanced up. “Just don't want to pressure you.” 

Bran squeezed Jojen’s ass, grinning. “Hey. No pressure. I want to.” 

Jojen nodded and pulled Bran’s jeans over, dragging them his legs with his mouth following. He sucked hard at the skin on Bran’s thighs, leaving dark red marks when he pulled his mouth away. Climbing back up Bran’s body, he let his hand rest inches from Bran’s cock. It strained against his underwear, stretching it obscenely. Jojen couldn't take his eyes off it. 

“Jojen.” Bran spoke up, cheeks bright red.Jojen glanced up, eyes wide with surprise. “C-Could ya.... stop staring and do something?” 

Jojen slid his hand down, cupping Bran’s hard on in his hand gently. His movements had moved from fast and desperate to gentle and sensual so quickly it made Bran’s heart spin. 

He was perched between Bran’s legs, slowly massaging Bran’s cock through the fabric of his boxers. Bran whimpered and withered against the bed. “Jojen more please… faster.” 

Jojen suddenly grinned cheekily. He yanked Bran’s boxers down and took his cock in the death grip. He lick one hot line up the length, drawing a squeal from Bran, and let him go. 

Bran whined painfully from deep his throat. Jojen pulled himself up Bran’s body and Bran yanked Jojen’s boxers off. Jojen kicked them off and pulled Bran’s legs up on his hips. Bran wrapped them tightly around him, their noses brushing together. 

“Get on with it, Reed.” Bran breathed out, cupping the back of Jojen’s neck. He clawed at it when Jojen resumed sucking on his neck. 

“Feeling a little needy Bran Flakes?” Jojen huffed against his neck. He bit down on the meater part of the flesh and Bran gave a shout in pleasure. “Hot and desperate? You need me now?” 

“ _ Yes! Yes, yes, gods yes!”  _ Bran cried out. His cock was aching and leaking steady precome now. “Please, please,  **please.”**

Jojen chuckled and ghosted soft kisses over Bran’s necks and sharp collar bones. “How close are you to just taking control yourself… to just reaching down finishing yourself…?” 

Bran gave a loud whimper, fisting his hands into the sheets. He clenched his jaw tight and squeezed his eyes firmly shut. “Jojen…” 

Jojen gave a noise that was almost a growl as he tugged Bran’s nipple with his teeth. Bran let out a strained sob and curled his toes. He bucked his hips up, fearing his nails may rip the bed sheets with how hard he was gripping them. 

Suddenly Jojen’s hands were gripping his hips tightly and Bran was being flipped over to lay on his stomach. His cock rubbed against the mattress, drawing out loud moan from Bran. Jojen’s hands slid to his ass, running his fingers across it, squeezing it harshly. 

“Fuck….” Jojen cursed under his breath. Bran felt his cheeks being spread open and he let out a scream when he felt Jojen’s tongue graze against his hole. Jojen pulled back, smirking. “Quiet now, Bran Flakes. Don't want the people downstairs to hear you.” 

“They already know…” Bran whimpered. Jojen pressed his body up against Bran’s back.

“Doesn't matter.” He whispered into Bran’s ear. “Your noises are for me. Not them.” 

“Yes.” Bran panted, rubbing his ass against Jojen’s hard cock. “They're yours. I'm yours. Take me.” 

Jojen merely hummed and moved his face back to Bran’s ass. He licked him, down to up then back down, and Bran had press the his hand over his mouth to muffle the moans and mewls that fell from him. Jojen continued his assault, lapping his tongue up and down gently while Bran withered and pushed his ass back in Jojen’s face every time he went to pull away. Jojen pressed his tongue just inside and Bran shrieked then jerked his head back as he moaned deeply. 

Jojen remained there for what felt like hours, just slowly pushing his tongue in and out while Bran whimpered and keened above him. Finally he pulled back, chin dripping with his spit and lips bright red. He squeezed one of Bran’s ass cheeks tightly. “You want to be on the bottom, right?” 

Bran nodded against the bed, rutting against it. “Oh yes… gods, yes. I want you in me, Jojen, yes.” 

Jojen chuckled and pressed a kiss to Bran’s spine. Soon enough, he was licking back into Bran, working a finger along side his tongue. Bran groaned at the sensation, his cock now so swollen that it hurt but he never wanted Jojen to stop. 

As Jojen slid his second finger in, he removed his face and climbed back up Bran’s body. He pressed soft kisses to Bran’s back and shoulders, while his fingers worked him open. He scissored them and crocked them upwards. They pressed against something inside Bran that made him see stars and cry out helplessly. 

“What… what  _ is that!?!”  _ Bran cried breathlessly as Jojen twisted his fingers and spread him open for a third. 

“Feels good?” Jojen cooed, licking up Bran’s neck. Bran moaned deeply as he pushed his third finger past the rim. 

“Feels fucking amazing…” Bran sighed, marvelling at the feeling as being fucked onto Jojen’s hand. It was so much more than he ever could have imagined, it felt like his body was burning from the inside out. But if he died this way, he'd be perfectly happy. “ _ Amazing.  _ Ahhh!!” 

Jojen had taken to massaging that sweet spot inside him, rubbing it in tight little circles and occasionally jabbing it with a harsh pressure that made Bran cry out mindlessly. He began to scissor his fingers once more, small grunts falling from his mouth. “Do you think you can take four?” He asked, voice deep and husky. Bran didn't think it was possible but the sound turned him on even more. 

“Yes.” Bran hissed. “Anything you want. I'll take it.” 

Jojen gave a rumbling growl from deep in his chest, and his final finger pushed into Bran. Bran winced, the stretch a little much, but then Jojen was working them against that button inside him and he couldn't even see straight. He was only vaguely aware of the moans and gasps trailing from his mouth. 

“I think you're ready.” Jojen said deeply, stilling his fingers but not removing them from inside of Bran. “Do you feel ready?” 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Bran moaned. “I'm ready, Jojen, get in me. I want you, please, I need you. Please, please.” 

Jojen pressed another kiss to Bran’s spine and then the fingers within him were gone. Bran whined at the loss but he felt the tip of Jojen’s cock kissing his entrance. “please **.** ” he said again. 

Jojen pushed in slowly, moaning deeply the whole while. Once inside fully, Jojen leaned down so his stomach was flush with Bran’s back. They stayed like that for a moment, intertwined, and sharing oxygen until the burning in Bran’s gut became too much. 

“Joj….” Bran moaned, eyes closing softly. “Move please. Jojen… move.” 

Jojen pulled nearly completely out before pushing back in slowly. They both moaned, nearly overwhelmed with how it felt. Jojen’s hand snaked up the bed and tangled with Bran’s as he slowly fucked into him. 

Sharp rolls of his hips knocked the wind out of Bran and he squeezed Jojen’s hand tightly. He pleaded Jojen to move faster, to fuck him harder, but his pleas seemed ignored as Jojen kept up the slow and soft rocking on his hips. When it started to feel too much, Bran began pushing his ass back on Jojen’s dick, crying out when it caused his cock to drag against the sweet spot. 

“You want more?” Jojen grunted into Bran’s ear, stilling his hips completely. 

“Yes…!” Bran cried, pushing against Jojen’s cock, willing him to move again. This time faster… and harder. 

“Then say it.” Jojen growled, tugging on Bran’s ear lobe with his teeth. “Say it and its yours. Tell me what you want, Brandon.” 

“Agh!” Bran moaned out, hips bucking against the bed. “Fuck me harder, Jojen! Take me hard! I want you to take me so that I can't even tell the difference between your body and mine. Make me completely yours… please.” 

Jojen snickered into Bran’s ear. “You're already completely mine.” He said. He tugged on Bran’s hips until he was positioned on his hands and knees, his cock nearly falling out in the process. He thrusted back in, hard and ruthless, hitting Bran’s sweet spot straight on. Bran screamed and he swore his vision cut out for a moment. 

“Better?” Jojen sang, beginning to thrust in and out quickly. 

“Oh gods, oh gods, yes, yes, YES!” Bran babbled as Jojen hit his prostate on every thrust. Sweat dripped off their bodies and Bran’s body began to shake. “Jojen… gods… fuck….  _ FUCK!”  _

The bed frame cracked against the wall and the sound of skin slapping against skin was nearly as loud as Bran’s cries of pleasure. Neither of them could be concerned with their friends downstairs, who could no doubt hear everything. They were lost in a world where the only thing that existed was them and the pleasure they were creating between them. 

Jojen moved one hand from Bran’s hip and brought to his shoulder. He used the leverage to push Bran down towards the pillows as he sped up and his thrusts came faster. Less controlled. Bran knew he had to be close to coming. 

Eyes fluttering open, Bran reached down and grabbed his own throbbing cock. He pumped it in time with Jojen’s thrusts and it his shouts quickly developed to full out screams. The pleasure was almost too much to handle on his own. 

He felt his cock pulse and twitch in his hand before the world seemed to explode around him. He saw white and was barely aware of him collapsing onto the bed. Jojen fucked into him hard one, twice before Bran’s wails and contracting muscles sent him over the edge. 

He pulled out slowly, feeling Bran squeeze him as he did so. He laid down beside Bran, feeling his boyfriend roll onto his back and cuddle up to his side. “That was really, really good.” Bran whispered, voice seeming almost a little hoarse. “I never expected sex to be like that.” 

Jojen looked down at him with droopy eyes. “I don't know what came over me. I just… I wasn't too rough or pushy, right?” 

“No, no, no.” Bran kissed Jojen’s bare chest once. “Not at all, and don't worry- you did more than enough to satisfy me. You were bloody brilliant.”

Jojen brought an arm around Bran and leaned his cheek on Bran’s head. “Well, you're pretty amazing yourself. That was better than I had prepared myself for.” 

Bran hummed in agreement, tracing invisible patterns down Jojen’s chest and stomach. His eyes fluttered shut. “Do you think they heard us?” 

Jojen laughed. “Bran, I think it's fair to say that you were screaming. Yes, they heard us. There's no way they didn't.” 

Bran made a slightly embarrassed noise. “I couldn't _ help _ it. It just felt so good and they just came out!” 

“It's fine.” Jojen assured him, hugging him. “I loved the noises you made. I don't care if the others heard.” 

Bran sighed happily. “Oh, Jojen…. I love you too.” 

“What?” Jojen asked groggily. 

“I love you too.” Bran repeated. “Earlier today you said you loved me and I didn't say it back. I meant to though, so I'll say it now. I love you.” 

“And I love you.” Jojen took Bran’s lips in a gentle kiss, both of them smiling against it. 

 


	10. Keep Your Head up Strong and You'll Get Lost Less Often

__ Bran stared at himself in the mirror, wondering how the hell he was going to face his family while looking like this. The marks over his chest and thighs wouldn't be a problem- but his neck was very much a different story. The bruises were dark purple and the bite marks distinct and obvious. There was no way he could go home looking like this, everyone would know what he and Jojen had done. He'd never hear the end of it. 

Jojen stumbled into the room and stared at Bran with wide eyes. “Shit.” 

“Yeah…” Was all Bran could think of to say. He couldn't even look at Jojen, all he could think of was what they'd done the night before, the things Bran himself had said… it made his face burn with shame. 

“I'm sorry, Bran.” Jojen said quietly, moving towards him. “I didn't realize that I was-” 

“It's fine. Don't worry about it.” Bran said briskly, turning back to the room and making a grab for his clothes. He fluttered around, dressing himself quickly, and made a grab for the door. 

“I'm sorry…” Jojen replied so quietly, Bran almost didn't hear him. Bran froze, pursing his lips but couldn't bring himself to turn around. Sighing, Bran opened the door and walked out. 

He took the stairs three at a time and nearly ran into Beth. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. “Damn…” She whistled and Bran blushed to the roots of his hair. 

“Shut it.” Bran snapped, shoving past her. Beth reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“Bran, stop.” Beth said. “What are you doing? Running away? What about Jojen?” 

“Jojen’s fine.” Bran replied, trying to pull free. “I just… I need to get out of here. I can't…” 

Beth let him go, frowning. “I think you're making a mistake.” She said. “You can't just walk away and pretend it never happened, Bran.” 

“Obviously not.” Bran snapped. “The evidence is all over my body and I can't believe I did that… the things I did I… I just can't believe I did them. I didn't think I drank that much but I must have been more drunk than I thought.”

“Oh.” It wasn't Beth who replied, but Jojen’s voice that carried from the stairwell. Bran’s stomach dropped and inhaled deeply. He looked up at Jojen, standing halfway down the stairs, looking as though Bran had just slapped him. 

“No…” Bran said softly, heart racing. “No, Jojen, I didn't mean… I don't…” 

Jojen shook his head. He moved down the stairs and past Bran and Beth. Bran attempted to grab him but Jojen jumped away. “Careful Bran.” Jojen said scratchingly. “You don't want to touch me, you might regret it in the morning.” 

Tears welled in Bran’s eyes and Jojen’s anger wavered at the sight. He inhaled deeply, spun on his heel and stomped out of the house. Bran covered his hand over his mouth and looked down at the ground. He felt Beth’s arms guide around him and he leaned against her, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. 

 

◀◀◀◀

 

Jojen took a long walk, kicking stones down the sidewalk. He breathed deeply and forced himself to calm down. The anger and guilt was mixed so deeply inside him that he almost couldn't tell the emotions apart anymore. 

Hands shaking, he pulled out his phone and composed a quick text to Bran. He requested that Bran meet him at the old playground, that they needed to talk. He took the longest route he could think of, not wanting to arrive before Bran did. He didn't want to wait, and stew in his own thoughts. 

Bran was positioned on top of the old picnic table, legs crossed. When Jojen got closer, he could see that Bran’s eyes were red and puffy as though he'd been crying. Jojen’s heart clenched.

“We need to talk.” Jojen said, not taking the seat beside Bran. 

“Yeah.” Bran said, voice still sounding rough. “You said that in your text.” 

Jojen breathed in deeply, mustering up all his courage. “I think we need to break up.” 

Bran didn't seem surprised but his lower lip trembled all the same. “Why? Because of what I said to Beth, because that came out all wrong…” 

“Not just that…” Jojen sighed. “I feel like I might be more into this than you are, and that's not fair to you.” 

“Jojen, that's ridiculous.” Bran rolled his eyes. “I kissed you first, I made the first move on you! I'm 100% into this, okay?” 

“This morning you totally freaked out when you remembered that we had sex.” Jojen pointed out. “It was more than just a ‘how am I going to cover these marks?’ freak out too, it was an ‘oh god, what did I do?’ freak out. Like you regretted it.” 

“I was a little freaked out by the things I did and said.” Bran admitted. “I just always expected my first time to be more..vanilla than that. But I dont regret doing it, and I certainly don't regret doing it with you.” 

Jojen blinked, then sat down next to Bran. “We may have rushed things.” He said slowly. “We should have gone slower, I'm not even sure what came over me last night. Maybe we shouldn't have sex again for a while… maybe we should just… talk about it more, another time.”

“I don't think breaking up is the answer to anything.” Bran said, suddenly fierce.  Jojen sighed again, taking Bran’s hand in his own. 

“No, it's not.” He acknowledged. “I just… I dont know. I guess I was just afraid. This is new for me too.” 

“I know.” Bran tangled their hands together. “I'm scared too. But it's better to be scared and together than sad and apart.” 

Jojen tilted Bran’s face closer to his and brushed their lips together. “I love you Brandon Stark.” 

“And I love you, Jojen Reed.” 

 


	11. Branisms

“How long is your brother staying?” Jojen asked as they escaped to the privacy of Bran’s bedroom. “I'm getting tired of him giving me the stank eye every time I come in the house.” 

“I trust me, I know.” Bran said, throwing himself down on the mattress. “I almost want to just hang out at your house but I can't let me chase me away again. This is my home.” 

Jojen hummed, picking up a picture from Bran’s desk. Smiling, he turned back to Bran. “Do you remember when you had a fringe?” 

Bran groaned. “I try not to. That was a dark time for everyone.” 

Jojen flopped onto the bed and ruffled Bran’s hair. “Nah. I liked it.” 

Bran puffed out his bottom lip. “What's wrong with my hair now?” 

Jojen ran his fingers down from Bran’s hair to his cheek. “Absolutely nothing, Bran Flakes. You're beautiful.” 

Bran made an embarrassed noise as Jojen kissed him softly. Bran giggled and took hold of the back of Jojen’s head. Jojen rolled over on top of Bran, pushing their bodies together. 

“Hey Jojen.” Bran pulled away suddenly. “Why is bacon so aggressive?” 

Jojen burst out laughing. 

“What? It is!” Bran cried indignantly. “Makes anything that comes anywhere near it taste like bacon! It washes away all the other tastes!” 

“What are you even talking about?” Jojen asked while being taken over by giggles. 

Bran was suddenly blushing. “You had bacon in your wrap at lunch. I can… I can taste it…” 

Now it was Jojen’s turn to flush red. “Oh. I'm sorry.” 

“It's not your fault, it's just…” Bran shrugged. “Bacon is aggressive.” 

Jojen chuckled and gave Bran a peck on the cheek. “Here I thought this was going to be another random Branism.” 

“Branism?” Bran asked, crinkling up his nose. “What the hell is that?” 

“You know…” Jojen said. “Just when you blurt out random questions that nobody can understand why they cross your mind in the first place.” 

“I don't do that!” Bran cried.

“Oh really?” Jojen scoffed. “Today at lunch you asked if aliens would find _ Rocky Horror picture show  _ offensive.” 

“The alien twist at the end was so over the top!” Bran said. “I'd be offended if I was an alien.” 

“That one time you asked me if purple streamers were happier than other streamers.” Jojen smiled. “Or when you said that you thought that if a baby was born on a full moon they'd be six times more likely to be infertile…” 

Bran just smiled. “That's just a guess, my sister Sansa was born on a full moon and she's never gotten pregnant.” 

“Bran, I love you.” Jojen cooed. “But you're very random sometimes.” 

Bran’s eyes light up. “I'm  _ Bran _ dom!” 

Jojen groaned. “I take it back. I don't love you.” Jojen went to pull away but Bran got his fingers looped into his jeans and was pulling him back down. 

“Yes you do.” Bran sang. “You  _ looove  _ me! And my brandomness!” 

Jojen rested his forehead against Bran’s, arms suspended above Bran’s head. “You're right, I do. You damn nerd.” 

“Awwwe, Jojen.” Bran traced Jojen’s bottom lip with his thumb. “You know every time you call me a nerd it's the same as you declaring your love for me.” 

Jojen took Bran’s lips back with his own, locking and unlocking them lazily. Bran pulled back once more. “Do you think that Shakespeare really stole all his work?” 

Jojen laughed. “Bran.” 

“Oh!”  Bran’s eyes went wide and he grinned. “That was a Branism wasn't it?” 

“Yes, love, it was.” Jojen kissed Bran’s nose. 

“Did you just call me ‘love’?” Bran giggled. 

“Well…” Jojen’s lips ghosted over Bran’s neck, right over the slowly fading bruises. “You are _my_ _love_.” 

He felt his boyfriend still underneath him. Jojen pulled back and looked at him gently. “What's wrong?” 

“Statically a person falls in love three or four times in their lives.” Bran said, wide eyed. “What if…. What if is just the first time we fall in love and not… not forever?” 

Jojen shifted and gathered Bran up in his arms. “I wouldn't worry too much about that right now.” 

“But I…” Bran swallowed hard. “I don't want you to be my first love… I want you to be my extraordinary love.” 

“Bran…” Jojen hugged him tightly. “I love you, I've loved you since pre school. No matter what happens in this relationship, that isn't something that's ever going to change.” 

“Not even when my butt face brother gives you the stank eye?” Bran mumbled.

“Not even then. Never.” 

“I love you.” 

“Cute.” Beth Cassel dropped in front the window, grinning. “You two really are relationship goals!” 

Bran groaned and hid his face in Jojen’s neck. “I'm taking away your window privileges.” 

“Take them away later.” Beth dropped herself on Jojen’s other side. His arm open up and gave her space to cuddle up. “Right now we have a crisis.” 

“What kind of crisis?” Jojen asked, titling his head to better look at her while Bran remained cuddled up to his chest. 

“A Tommen one.” Beth replied, grabbing the arm Jojen had wrapped around her and held it closer to her. “He's gotten it into his head that nobody will ever love him or some shit like that.” 

Bran sighed. “Yeah… he was saying stuff like that before. I didn't think he was serious.” 

“He's serious.” Beth replied, her head coming to rest slightly below Bran’s on Jojen’s stomach. “He's going to take any love he can get.” 

“What do you mean?” Jojen asked. 

“He won't tell me much…” Beth admitted. “But I'm worried about it. I think he's doing something bad.” 

“Bad like what?” Bran asked. 

“Bad like….” Beth sighed. “Desperate? Dangerous? I'm not sure exactly.”  

Jojen started to speak but the bedroom door banged open and interrupted him. Robb paused and looked at the scene. “Oh. I guess I should've knocked…” 

“Yeah.” Bran replied, suddenly feeling daring. “We could've been having sex.” 

“I heard a girl’s voice.” Robb said, giving Bran a withering look. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Bran asked, sitting up fully. 

“I thought you were a..” Robb trailed off, clearing his throat. “I thought you were gay.” 

“I'm bisexual.” Bran said aggressively. Beth exchanged a look with Jojen.

Robb rolled his eyes. “You're dating a bloke, you're gay.” 

Bran suddenly smiled. He spun around and grabbed Beth by the face. He crashed their lips together while Beth let out a surprised gasp. Jojen’s eyes widened and he gave a bemused grin. 

Robb made a loud, uncomfortable noise in the back of his throat and Bran pulled away. Beth wiped his kiss away on the back of her hand. “Gender doesn't matter to me. I like boys and girls.” Bran said stubbornly. “and I love Jojen so yes, I'm in a relationship with him. That doesn't make me gay, anymore than if I was dating Beth would make me straight. So what do you want?” 

“Want?” Robb asked, blinking hard. 

“Yes, want.” Bran repeated slowly. “Why are you in my room?” 

“Oh right. Yes.” Robb shook his head quickly. “Mum wanted me to tell you that it's your night to do the dishes.” 

Bran rolled his eyes. “Alright. Whatever.” 

Robb sighed. “You could at least try to be civil.” 

Bran jumped up and nudged Robb’s shoulder until he was standing back outside the door. “This is me being civil. Trust me, you deserve worse.” 

Then he slammed the door in Robb’s face. 


	12. Ah, There's Aces Up Your Sleeves

“I say we play truth or dare.” Myrcella proposed, dangling her drink between her fingers. Bran sighed loudly. 

“But we're horrible at that game!” Bran whined. “Nobody can ever think of good dares.” 

“Then let's change the game.” Jojen suggested, shifting from behind Bran

where he sat with his arms around Bran’s waist. “Let's take out dares.” 

“And just play just truth?” Bran asked. “That's hardly fair, you know how aggressive we get with truth questions.” 

“Fine.” Jojen rolled his eyes and squeezed Bran’s hips. “Let's make it different then. One person asks a question and everybody else has to answer it.” 

“Alright, let's do it!” Myrcella cried enthusiastically before Bran could argue anymore. 

“Fine then. You think of the first question.” Bran grinned. Myrcella stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Fine then.” She said. She mockily cracked her knuckles. “Lets start off with an easy one. Who was everybody first kiss?” 

Tommen sighed. “I'll answer that one first. Haven't had one yet.” 

Trystane clapped him on the back. “Well mine is easy too. This pretty lady right here.” He gave Myrcella a soft kiss. 

“Uh…” Jojen glanced around, blushing slightly. “It was… Wylla. Manderly. In seventh grade.” 

The room let out choruses of surprise and laughter, Bran grinning and snuggling up closer to Jojen’s chest. “Why don't you tell them how it happened, Joj?” 

“ _ That _ wasn't part of the question, my love.” Jojen kissed the top of Bran’s head quickly. “Your turn now, and don't lie.” 

Bran rolled his eyes. “Fine. It was Jeyne Poole.”

“Jeyne Poole!” Beth cried out. “She's the same age as Sansa! How the hell…” 

“If Jojen doesn't have to tell his story, I don't have to either.” Bran said, appearing mildly uncomfortable. Jojen squeezed him. 

“Beth?” Jojen said, leaning forward to rest his chin on Bran’s shoulder. 

Beth seemed to visibly shake. “Can I pass?” 

“No.” Myrcella snapped. Everybody else answered!” 

Beth grit her teeth. “Fine. It was Bran.” 

Bran coughed loudly, eyes widening. “It was _ who?”  _

“Are you saying you didn't kiss her?” Tommen asked. 

“No I….” Bran crinkled his nose. “I did, I guess. But I didn't know that she'd never kissed anyone before…” 

Beth shrugged. “It's no big. Myrce, your the last one who hasn't answered.” 

“It's my question.” Myrcella replied. “I don't need to answer.” 

“Who decided that!?!” Trystane asked. Everybody looked round at Jojen. 

“I don't think a person should have to answer their own questions.” He said. Beth stood then and excused herself. Bran watched her leave. 

Jojen touched his shoulder lightly. “Go to her.” He whispered. Bran nodded and followed her into the kitchen. 

“You alright?” Bran asked, leaning up against the doorframe. Beth continued pouring the bag of chips. “Beth, don't shut me out.” 

“I'm not shutting you out.” Beth deadpanned, still not looking up. “That was just awkward, snacks are a convenient excuse to leave for a moment. 

“It's only awkward if you let it be awkward.” Bran said. “It's not that…” 

“My first kiss was my best friend, trying to prove to his homophobic shit head brother that dating a boy doesn't cancel out his attraction to girls.” Beth looked up, her eyes glossy with tears. “A valiant achievement.” 

Bran shook his head. He moved to wrap his arms around her. “Hush now. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry.” Beth said against his shoulder. “There are plenty worse first kisses than Brandon Stark.” 

Bran swayed their hug, grinning. “Aww Beth Cassell, I love you. You know that, right?” 

She let out a soft giggle, mingled with tears. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” 

He let her go, laughing. He reached out and wiped tears away from her cheeks. “I do. And don't worry, you'll have plenty of better kisses than me.” 

“Better than your three second lip touch while you were basically quivering with unkempt rage?” Beth laughed. “I couldn't imagine.” 

Bran flicked her nose and Beth laughed. She tossed her arms back around his neck. “I love you too Bran. Even if you are an angry nerd.” 

Bran laughed. “Whatever. Let's go bring your chips to those lame friends of ours.”

Beth grabbed the bowl off the counter while Bran claimed the rest of the bag for himself. He settled back into Jojen’s lap as his boyfriend’s arms snaked around him. “What's the question?” 

Trystane grinned. “Who do you like?” 

Bran made a disapproving noise. “Lame. I veto this lame ass question and propose that you think of something better, Martell.” 

“Fine.” Trystane replied. “What was that last thing you talked about in the guidance office?” 

Jojen went rigid behind Bran. “Those meetings are private.” 

Trystane shrugged. “So? You didn't make any rules.” 

“I won't answer that.” Jojen said, voice shaking underneath false anger. “They're private sessions and I don't need to tell you anything.” 

“What? You don't trust us, Reed? Thought we were friends?” Trystane snarled. 

“Trystane.” Beth reprimanded him sharply. “Leave it alone. He doesn't have to tell you anything.” 

“And what about Bran?” Trystane shot back. He turned towards the couple. “Does Bran know? Has he told you?” 

“None of your business, Martell!” Bran cried. 

“Ah. So he hasn't.” Trystane smirked. “Interesting. Nothing like a lack of trust in a newly blooming relationship.” 

“Trystane, stop.” Myrcella hushed him. “Leave Jojen be. If he doesn't want to tell you, then he doesn't have to.” 

“Yeah!” Bran piped up. “So butt your butt out!” 

Jojen suddenly pushed Bran away from his lap. “I need to go. I have things to do.” 

Bran looked up at him with wide eyes and a pout. “Don't go. Trystane should go if anyone!” 

Jojen gave a weak smile. “It's alright, Bran, I just have to do something… I'll call you tonight.” 

“Just come over when you're done.” Bran requested. 

“I will if I can.” Jojen promised over his shoulder as he left the room quickly. Bran sighed and glared at Trystane. 

“Why the fuck are you like this?” He growled. “Why do you always have to stir the pot? Why can't you just leave things the fuck alone!?!” 

“Bran…” Beth called out warningly. “Leave it.” 

“No, I will not leave it!” Bran cried. “We all have things we don't want to talk about! I know Trystane does! Like how Myrcella may have been his first kiss, but she's not the only one he's ever kissed!!”

The room fell silent for a moment, even Bran himself in shock of what he'd just said. 

“Bran…” Beth shook her head slowly. Myrcella was looking back and forth between Bran and Trystane while Trystane glared daggers into Bran. 

“You prick.” Trystane hissed but Bran was already on his feet. 

“I should've told her ages ago.” Was all Bran said. He turned and stormed out of the house. He rushed down the front walk, and ran entirely the entirety of the way from Beth’s house to his own. He stopped in front of Jojen’s and moved through the yard. He grabbed onto the siding and climbed, despite already being out of breath. 

Jojen was sitting on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He looked up suddenly and frowned when he saw Bran. 

Bran launched himself at Jojen, tackling him into the mattress. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

“Hey, hey. I love you.” Jojen soothed. “I love you, Bran. What's wrong? What's happening?” 

“Trystane cheated on Myrcella and i…” Bran inhaled deeply, breathing the scent of Jojen. “I just told her, I told everyone. I… I shouldn't have done it like that, I was just so  _ angry.”  _

Jojen was quiet for a moment then he was kissing Bran, hard enough to bruise and sucking the air right out of him. “You're amazing.” Jojen whispered. “Tactless and headstrong, but amazing.” 

Bran stared at him with soft eyes before leaning back against the bed, pulling Jojen on top of him. They kissed, hard and fast and frantic, and Bran tugged at the hem of Jojen’s shirt. 

Jojen pulled back, taking a moment to catch his breath. “Bran…” He panted, dragging a single finger across Bran’s bottom lip. “We… we tried this… we weren't ready and I haven't really talked about it…” 

 

Bran smiled. “So? We don’t have to have sex for you to kiss me completely stupid.”


	13. New Perspective

“Never regret anything that made you cum that's what I always say.” Theon Greyjoy said enthusiastically. Bran gazed at him with wide eyes. 

“Excuse me?” Robb asked, glaring at his best friend. Bran glanced awkwardly between them, not quite sure why he was being included in this conversation. 

“Are you saying that Trystane cheating on Myrcella is acceptable because he came?” Bran asked incredulously. 

Theon shrugged. “Maybe.” He replied. “I'm not saying that cheating isn't a shitty thing to do but… I mean, he chose Myrcella. She's the one he was dating, what does it matter?” 

Bran and Robb gave him mirrored looks of horror. “You've never been in a committed relationship before, have you?” Bran asked. 

“No.” Robb answered for him. He gave Bran a sly grin. “Theon always thought himself above commitment.” 

“Isn't that a sad way to go through life?” Bran asked, frowning. “Lonely?”

Theon rolled his eyes. “The day I take relationship advice from a fifteen year old will be the day pigs fly, Stark.” 

“Maybe you should take this fifteen year old's advice.” Robb chuckled. “He's got a better relationship history than you do.” 

Bran blinked. From Robb that was almost praise. “We haven't been together that long.” 

“Still longer than any relationship Theon has ever had.” Robb pointed out. 

Theon scoffed. “And proud of it. Nobody needs to be tied down. Relationships are for the old, the weak and the boring.” 

“Sure, Theon, but you didn't answer my question.” Bran pointed out. “Did I do the wrong thing by telling what Trystane did?” 

“It wasn't any of your business,” Theon replied. “But it seemed to be heat of he moment so I guess you can be excused.” 

Robb smacked Theon in the shoulder. “Myrcella had a right to know. But I agree that you went about it the wrong way.” 

“I know I did.” Bran admitted. “I feel bad about it.” He'd barely thought about anything since. Beth and Jojen were the only ones still speaking to him- which only drove the knife in deeper. He hadn't expected Tommen to be so angry but he'd kept a stony silence since the incident. 

“You just don't understand, Bran.” Theon said. “A virgin couldn't possibly know.” 

Bran’s face turned bright red and he looked away quickly. “yeah. Course not.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!  _ Little Stark, _ you dog!” Theon cried. Robb gave a horrified look. 

“What! You and Jojen have only been dating for a month!” Robb cried. “And you're too young to be having sex!” 

“How old were the first time you had sex?” Bran asked with a deadpan expression. Robb blushed to the roots of his hair. 

“That's different.” Robb argued. “Jojen is-” 

“A boy?” Bran asked, narrowing his eyes. Theon whistled and pressed the back of his hand to his mouth. 

“I didn't say that.” Robb snapped. “You're the one who keeps putting homophobic things in my mouth, Bran, in case you haven't noticed.” 

“Then what's your problem, big brother?” 

Robb hesitated. “Does Mother know? Do you think she'd approve of this?”

Bran rolled his eyes. “Mum!” he called loudly. 

“Yes dear?” Catelyn called from within the kitchen. 

“Jojen and I had sex last weekend!” 

A pause. Robb and Theon seemed to almost be holding their breath. 

“Be safe dear!” 

Bran turned to smirk at Robb like the cat who caught the canary. “What's your problem now?” 

Robb’s jaw was tight when he answered with “Nothing. I don't have a problem.” 

 

◀◀◀◀

“I'm telling you it was amazing!” Bran cheered as Jojen and Beth walked on either side of him down the halls. “I totally put Robb in his place,  _ bam!”  _

“You told your mother about us having sex?” Jojen asked, shaking his head slightly. “Why did you do that?” 

“To prove a point.” Bran replied, waving his hand. “She's fine with it. You're the one who said we shouldn't be having sex if we can't talk about it.” 

“That's not exactly what I meant!” Jojen said. 

“I suddenly feel as though I'm invading a very personal conversation.” Beth said slowly. She stopped suddenly. Bran and Jojen followed her guide then noticed why she stopped. Tommen was standing directly in their way. 

“I'm not mad at you anymore.” Tommen said, holding his hand out to Bran. Bran shook it hesitantly. “I wish you hadn't embarrassed my sister like that but I figure it's Trystane I should be mad at.” 

“Yeah it is.” Bran said firmly. “He's the cheater, not me. And I'm sorry about Myrcella, I should've handled that better.” 

“It's not me you should apologize to but…” Tommen shrugged. “Myrcella isn't mad at you. We talked about it this morning.” 

“Trystane’s mad at me.” Bran said glumly. 

“Who cares?” Tommen asked angrily. “He's a piece of shit.” 

“He's been our friend since kindergarten.” Bran looked at Tommen with wide eyes. 

“So what?” Tommen snapped. “He cheated my sister and try to stir up drama between you and Jojen! Is that really the sort of friends you want to have?” 

Bran frowned. Trystane had been there for him for nearly as long as he could remember but everything that Tommen had said about him was true. That wasn't the sort of person Bran wanted as a friend.  “I don't know… its hard. Part of me wants to just remember the good things and…”

“Ignore the bad until it comes back and bites you in the ass?” Beth asked, sounding almost awkward. “Tommen’s right, we're probably better off without him.” 

Bran just sighed and began walking to class. He took Jojen’s hand in his own, fingers tangling together and Jojen squeezing reassuringly. Bran smiled, marvelling at how odd it was that Jojen only had to be there to comfort him. 


	14. Puzzle Pieces, Throw Them Up Into the Air

Jojen pulled Bran close and kissed him. He kissed him softly, a sweet kiss so full of emotion that it swept Bran off his feet all over again. 

“What was that for?” Bran asked, smiling softly. 

Jojen gave him a pained expression. “Its because I'm not sure you'll ever want me to kiss you again after I tell you this.” 

Bran’s stomach rolled. “What is it?” 

Jojen took Bran’s hand and he led him over to a table in the back corner of the library. “I'm going to tell you why I've been having so many meetings in the guidance office.” 

Bran squeezed Jojen’s hand tightly. “No matter what it is, it won't make me love you any less. I swear.” 

Jojen gave a forced smile. “They wanted me to take an IQ test. I scored high in the superior range.” 

Bran shook his head. “So…. You're a genius, so what? I already knew that.” 

“No, it's more than that….” Jojen closed his eyes. “Its really high, the guidance counsellor says I should be in a special school. One that teachs harder lessons and has a tougher grading method.” 

Bran nodded, squeezing Jojen’s hand. “That makes sense. But then you told them to stuff it and that you belong here with your friends?” 

Jojen just frowned. Bran felt his chest tighten. “Jojen, you told them you don't want to leave. Right?” 

“I did during the first meeting but…” Jojen trailed off slowly. “But we had more and what they said made sense and my parents thought it was a good idea so I… uhm…” 

Bran swallowed hard. “Yeah, it's fine. Yeah yeah its good. So we won't get to spend the days together, that's fine. I don't care, that's okay… we can still hang out outside school and…” 

“Bran…” Jojen shook his head, tears in his eyes. “It's a boarding school, about 40 leagues from here.” 

Bran let out a pained gasp, his own eyes swimming with tears now. “Well… we can text and Skype and call each other…” 

“Yeah we can, but Bran…” Jojen said, rubbing the back of Bran’s hand. “It's not going to be anything, I dont want to tie you down…” 

“You're dumping me?” Bran squeaked, tears dripping down his face. 

“Don't think of it like that!” Jojen cried, eyes going wide. “Please, Bran…” 

“No!” Bran pulled away from Jojen’s touch. “You're dumping me! You probably want to be single in case you meet some cute boy at your new genius school!” 

Jojen jerked back as though he'd been slapped. “No, Bran, please, that's not what this is I-”

“Sod off.” Bran snapped, he pushed back away from the table and ran from the library. Jojen made no move to follow him, just resting his head on the table. 

 

◀◀◀◀

It was Beth who found him, hiding in a little tuck away in the downstairs corridor. She slid down beside him and looped her arm around his shoulders. He leaned to rest his head on her. 

“Jojen told us everything.” Beth said in a low voice. “I'm so sorry, Bran.” 

“Me too.” Bran replied tearfully. “I know he's doing what he thinks is right but that just makes it worse.” 

Beth was quiet for a long time, just staying by Bran’s side. “He didn't mean to hurt you, I know he didn't.” 

“No… you're right, he didn't.” Bran sighed. “And I'm not mad at him… well, maybe I am a bit… but… oh fuck, I don't know. I'm just sad.” 

“It's okay to be sad.” Beth wrapped her other arm round him, squeezing him into a hug. “He's sad too. I'm sad. It's a sad thing, we'll all miss him.”

“It's not the same.” Bran said bitterly. 

“I know.” 

 

◀◀◀◀

 

“I'm guessing Bran didn't take it very well.” Meera said when she arrived back in her dorm and found her brother laying face down on her bed. Jojen mumbled something unintelligible into her pillow. “Seven hells. Get up.  _ Move!”  _

Meera shoved at her brother until he flipped further back on the bed so she could also lay down. “Jojen, I told you that you should have told him ages ago.” 

“I didn't want him to know until I was sure.” Jojen whined. “Maybe I shouldn't go. If I just stay then-” 

“No!” Meera cried, suddenly angry. “Jojen. no, you are not giving up this opportunity for some high school relationshi- I don't _ care  _ who it's with! If Bran expects that of you then you're better off without him.” 

Jojen peaked up from the pillows. “But he's upset…” 

Meera sighed. “He's allowed to be upset. But you can't put his needs before yours all the time. If you and Bran are meant to be together, things will find a way to work out.” 

Jojen nodded, and flopped his head down into Meera’s lap. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. “Everything will be fine. Just wait.” 


End file.
